Forbidden
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella is a wolf along with her family who live in La Push, Bella hates vampires for what they did to her mother when she was younger. So when a group of vampires come to Forks saying there're different will she still hate them or throw her potential love.
1. Flashback

Forbidden

"_Bella come here please" my mother, Renee Swan asked. _

"_Yes mother" _

"_Your father wants a word with you sweet heart" _

"_Why?" I tilted my head to the side _

"_Just wait and see" she replied with a smile on her face _

_I skipped along to my papa, my father was always busy, and he never hardly had time for myself and mummy he was always with Uncle Billy. _

"_Papa?" _

"_Ah, my little angel Bella" he opened up his arms and I ran and jumped myself into them, I smiled into his neck while he laughed at my eagerness _

"_What is it daddy, mummy said you needed to speak to me" _

_He set me down onto the huge brown leather chair of his study and kneeled in front of me still holding my hands _

"_Now, daddy has to tell you something about your future Bella" he looked seriously at me his deep brown eyes burning into mine "Bella do you remember the tales I used to tell you when you were 3, about the dark prince vampire and the wolves?" I nodded "Well those weren't stories my angel, there're vampires out there sweetheart and we are the protectors, we are the wolves my angel" _

"_I don't understand Daddy; I've never seen the dark prince or a wolf" _

"_My angel we're going to show you now ok? Don't be scared he won't hurt you, he's your friend" _

_I nodded, if my daddy says he won't harm me then I believe him. _

_He turned his head towards the double doors behind him and said "Ok" _

_A giant brown wolf the size of two men walked confidently yet hesitantly into the room _

"_Bella, this is your uncle Billy" _

_I looked shock at my daddy, why hadn't he never told me this before _

"_Does that mean your one also daddy?" I asked _

_He smiled "Yes, along with you my brave little darling" he kissed my forehead "But you are the chosen one my darling you are the one who shall lead us against the vampires to win the war"_

"_Daddy" I screeched "I'm only 6" _

_They both laughed "Not now my angel, when you are at the age of 13, you shall change into a magnificent wolf" _

_He stroked my hair aside which was hiding my eyes _

"_Does mummy know daddy?" _

"_Yes" he smiled "We decided it would be better to tell you now" _

_I then heard a scream from the other side of the house, it sounded like my mummy _

"_Stay here darling don't move" my daddy let me go and changed into a wolf in front of me, I was shocked _

"_Daddy" I shouted I ran after him running through the fields towards the other end of the house "Daddy" I shouted my little pink dress with daisies swayed along with my brown curled hair my white little heeled shoes clicking with the wooded floor. I ran into the room my mother was there last that's when the smell hit me. Copper, rusty smell. I looked at the rocking chair my mother was sitting on when I left but I saw her on the floor _

"_Mummy?" I walked to her, her body was on the floor dripping with blood from her neck her eyes still open from the shock. I bit my lip "Mummy" I sobbed, no I shall not cry, I chanted to myself. I slowly walked to her I saw her blood stained necklace which held our photos. I traced it with my shaking finger. "I'm sorry mummy" I whispered I curled up to her looking into her eyes one last time before closing them I undid the necklace for me to keep, it felt wrong in a way seeing as I was taking it from her, but she always wanted me to have it. _


	2. Information

Chapter 2

I remember later that evening of the death of my mother, my father had found me curled up next to her, pure anger in his eyes. He curled me up into his side; I remember having myself permanently stained with my mother's blood along my dress and skin.

"Bella?" my father shouted me from his study

"Coming" I slipped on my silk housecoat and made my way down the stairs

"Isabella" o god what have I done, he never uses my full name unless I've done something wrong "We have visitors"

"Leeches" I hissed

"Unfortunately yes" he also hissed "I wanted to tell you, you cannot attack them"

I raised my eyebrows in shock "Why can I not"

"We have made a treaty with them, they have told us there are not like the other vampires, they live of the blood of animals instead of humans" he stated calmly

"How can you tell if they're stating the truth?" I asked a little irritated at my father's reluctance to kill them

"By their eyes sweetheart, their eyes are golden not red"

I nodded "I promise father I'll behave around them the best I can"

"That's my angel, but they have enrolled in Forks school"

"WHAT!" I shouted "Father is this why you have told me?"

"Yes" I said "I don't like this Bella, but I swear" he stood up and walked to me "If one of those murderous leeches hurt you I swear I'll kill them myself" he kissed my forehead "Now go and get ready for school"

Finally after calming down my anger I got dressed. I wasn't like one of the girls in my school; I didn't socialize with any of them I only hung around with my brother. Seth. Leah my sister was unfortunately was killed by a vampire a few years back. I should really explain. I am an only child but the pact look upon themselves as family, so we refer to ourselves as brother, sister, father, mother and so forth. Out of all my father and I were the strongest of the wolves. My father is the one is the chief of the tribe while I am Beta for now.

I wore my black pencil skirt with a black corset belt which fit in nicely with the dress. I slipped on my clear tights which made my legs more clear, my legs were scarred slightly because of the fights, my white self strap top and black Cyla court shoes. My hair was brown but with a hint of red. My mothers necklace was wrapped around my neck and my spiral white pearl earring were fastened into my ears.

I closed my eyes and sighed "Here we go"

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple and water before heading grabbing my navy black trench coat and headed out towards my black Mercedes Benz car.

It took me 5 minutes to get from our house to Seth's house; Seth was only 15 years old and was thrilled that I would let him ride in my car.

"Now Seth don't you get scared now because you're a senior now ok"

"Mom please can I just go" I giggled, Mrs. Clearwater was always fussing over her younger son

"But if you get scared Bella is always there to protect you"

"Yes, because that would look good, a muscular 15 year old who's been protected by a girl, score"

I laughed

"Well I don't want you be scoring in the bathroom toilets with those girls do you hear me"

I decided to save poor Seth I beeped the horn

"O thank god" I heard him whisper "I'll see you later mom, love you" he practically ran out of the house as he got in the car I was still laughing

"Shut up Bella" he sulked

"Seth poor baby" I stoked his hair he shrugged my hand off him "Just hope we don't remember this later when we're in wolf form ok?"

He gave out one little weep of dread "The boys will never let me live it down" he put his head in his hands

"I swear I won't say a word to the boys ok" I stroked his neck in comfort "Ok?"

He smiled appreciatively at me "Thanks Bella"

I started to drive of when Mrs. Clearwater came out "Seth you forgot your lunch pack" I laughed while Seth pulled a face

I was filling Seth in on the vampires which were coming to Forks high

"You going to be ok with this?"

"I'm not sure, but my father seems to trust them, so I'll try my best"

We stepped out of the car and saw the gaze of the Forks population all ogling at the car, it was strange I had driven it since the beginning of coming here and yet they can't seem to get over it

"Look" Set pointed towards silver Volvo at the edge of the stairway of Forks "You think it's them"

I shrugged "Don't care, just hope it will get forks population of my car"

He laughed we got our schedule

"Aw, I'm not it any of your classes" he whined

"Don't worry anyone messes with you I'm there" he rolled his eyes

"Seth your mums right though if you find you can't control yourself I mean" his eyes full of understanding

"Thanks Bella" the bell rang "I better get going to English I'll see you later Bella"

"By Seth"

I looked at my schedule for today

Monday

PE – good

History- good

English – good

Maths – bloody hell

LUNCH

English again – fine

Art – fine

Biology – fine

Apart from Maths everything was fine.

I had just finished with Maths when I was walking to the lunch hall I saw Seth over at the same table eating his lunch. 'My god that boy can eat' I heard someone mutter I stepped into the hall my shoes clicking the male population looking at me with lust and the girls eyes full of hatred.

That's when I saw them at the far table at the back.

Edward's POV

"Come on Edward we're going to be late" My sister Alice shouted I ran towards the stairs

"Why must you be so annoying" I said

"It's a gift" she sang grabbing Jaspers hand while trying to calm her excitement down

'_this time I'm defiantly going to get him'_ I heard Emmett think I smiled slightly Emmett had been determined he beat me at least once at wrestling _'1…2…3'_ before he had a chance to act I got him in a head lock

"Ah…let go Edward" he whined

"Fight your way out brother"

"Boys that's enough" my mother said separating us herself

"Sorry Esme" we both said she smiled

"Now go on and be good" she stated seriously

"Where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked

"He's at the hospital already"

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

"Come on Eddie"

"Dude she just beeped your car" Emmett chuckled wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulder

I growled and ran towards my precious car I pulled Alice away sitting herself at the back seat with Jasper she growled but Jasper calmed her down with a kiss.

"H-here you are dears" _my goodness they must be Carlisle's children their so handsome, if I were 30 years younger I would_… I trailed off her thoughts fighting the urge to throw a disgusting face

MONDAY

Art

ICT

MATHS

PE

LUNCH

HISTORY

LANGUAGES

BIOLOGY

The day was fine I guess, this girl though Jessica Stanley was a nightmare, she wouldn't shut up about anything. We were sitting down at the far end table of the cafeteria; you would think that would get the people away but no.

"I'm Lauren" she smiled which I assumed to be seductively "And this is Mike"

I ignored them we all did, but I could see Rosalie wanted to get rid of them by hitting them, Emmett was soothing her. Eventually Lauren got the idea and huffed herself away. I sighed Mike was still here and he was beginning to give me a migraine. The door of the canteen opened and entered the most beautiful girl I had ever seen her hair was soft and brown I was tempted to run my hands through it her tight dress hugged her curves perfectly she undid the tops of her coat and shrugged it off showing me she had a white shirt on

"Don't waste your time dude" Mike said to me

"Sorry?" I asked

"That's Isabella Swan, the hottest girl in school but she isn't interested in any guys, she sticks with her supposed brother Seth" he pointed towards the boy on the corner who was currently eating what looked like a sandwich

"Why doesn't she talk to anyone else?" I enquired he shrugged

"Not sure but she's vicious when she wants to be, don't let her size fool you, you see that guy there" I looked towards the boy who had a scar on his eyebrow who was talking to Jessica "That's Eric Yorkie, He was teasing Seth one day in Primary school Bella stepped in and beat him up, everyone knows Bella is a tough chick"

"Bet she can't beat me" Emmett stated proudly

Mike chuckled and shook his head "I don't know, it would be interesting to see someone stronger than her but it's a dream world man, I'll see you later" Mike jogged off back to his own table

"Great" Rosalie hissed "Now he's going to talk to us"

"Give it a rest Rosalie" Jasper said "He doesn't seem that bad, although he's defiantly interested in Bella that way"

I looked towards the angel who was walking towards her friend. She looked at me her big dough brown eyes were staring into mine but I saw something else there irritation? Anger

"Whoa, Mike's right she's got some serious anger in her" Jasper spoke

"Why'd you say that" Alice asked

"One look at us and those emotions came full blast"

"Wonder why" I asked more to myself

"Who cares" Rosalie huffed

By this time Isabella was sitting at the table with her friend, her pool eyes no longer looking into my topaz eyes. _Shame_ I thought.


	3. confusement and anger

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I had just sat down with Seth

"You ok?" he asked I looked at him

"I'm ok" I replied smiling "You see them right?" I whispered knowing they could hear us if we spoke full volume

"Yes" he whispered back "What do you think" he asked taking a bite out of his sandwich

I shrugged "Not sure but I've checked the schedules today from the computer and it looks like I've got one of them with me, Edward I think his name is"

Seth chuckled and shook his head

"What?"

"You know Jake isn't going to be happy about this right?"

I sighed Jacob and I had been friends for a very long time ever sine we were younger we would make mud pies together but recently my father thought it would be a good idea to give us an arranged marriage. I mean I was 17 years old; I didn't want to marry him.

"Honestly I don't care" I whispered towards Seth "He can't control me" I said smiling

"No one can control you sis" he smiled back he passed me my lunch, my favorite tuna salad on a sandwich

"Thanks bro" smiling brightly he chuckled now getting into his forth sandwich.

The bell went and that means I needed to now go to English. We had just been working on our poems.

"Now class" the teacher spoke "Today we are going to be discussing the play Romeo and Juliet" just then a late comer entered the class I recognized it to be one of the leeches.

"Ah Mr. Cullen would it be" the teacher asked

"It is, my apologize my schedule was mixed up"

"Its fine, you can take the only seat which is available and that is with Miss Swan at the back"

I sighed just my luck. He sat comfortably next to me, his scent not the same as the other vampires I faced. It was a sweet smell like tangerines, lemon and jasmine. It was unusual but not unpleasant, well at least he won't smell.

"Now could you turn to act 1 at the near end please?"

"Do you mind if I share" I looked towards the vampire, father was right, topaz, not red.

"Sure" I said I leaned towards him suddenly he tensed "Something wrong" I said

He shook his head I could tell he was holding his breath; he now knows what I am. Good.

"Miss Swan could you be Juliet and Edward you be Romeo" we both nodded "Now Edward would you like to start of when Tybalt's part ends"

Edward looked at the book and began to speak

**Edward -** **Bella **

"**[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

I saw he was looking at me while spoke, being how ever old he was must give him the advantage of knowing what was already in the book, I decided I might as well look at him while I read the words.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**

He gulped, I was confused but he began to speak again

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

"**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."**

"**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

"**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."**

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."**

"**Then have my lips the sin that they have took."**

"**Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."**

"**You kiss by the book."**

"Ok, that was fabulous" the teacher said smiling clapping her hands together "You two didn't take your eyes off each other which is why I am letting you two become the next Romeo and Juliet in the school play"

The boys were jealous as were the girls not letting them kiss Edward, wait, o crap I would have to kiss a leech

"I'm sorry" I said "But I really can't act"

"Nonsense Bella you were brilliant" the bell rang and Edward shot up out of his seat

Edward POV BEFORE THE ENGLISH LESSEON

"You called for me?" The principal had called me into his room to discuss something about my schedule

"Ah yes Mr. Cullen just to say to you your next class isn't History its English"

"That's fine Sir, I better be off then"

"Of course"

I had entered the class to see Isabella sitting at the back of the class by herself, she really was antisocial, not that I can talk

I made my apologies to the teacher and she told me to sit my Isabella.

"Now could you turn to act 1 at the near end please?"

"Do you mind if I share" I asked she looked towards me no longer showing the hatred in her eyes, they seem to soften

"Sure" She replied she leaned towards me ever so slightly but then I smelt her scent, she smelt like Fresha and strawberries with a mixture of other delicious scent which was filling my mouth with venom, I held my breath not allowing myself to kill her, I was better than this

"Something wrong" she said, almost taunting me, did she know what she was doing to me?

He shook his head I could tell he was holding his breath; he now knows what I am. Good.

"Miss Swan could you be Juliet and Edward you be Romeo" we both nodded "Now Edward would you like to start of when Tybalt's part ends"

Edward looked at the book and began to speak

**Edward -** **Bella **

"**[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

I looked at her trying to get a read of her, but there was nothing, I could hear other people's thoughts but not hers she was now looking at me when she spoke the words, she obviously liked this book along with the 5 million other girls in the world.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**

I gulped, the way she said it sounded so intense she looked confused but I began to speak again

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

"**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."**

"**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

"**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."**

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."**

"**Then have my lips the sin that they have took."**

"**Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."**

"**You kiss by the book."**

"Ok, that was fabulous" that was the best performance I had ever seen she thought she smiled brightly clapping her hands together "You two didn't take your eyes off each other which is why I am letting you two become the next Romeo and Juliet in the school play"

All of the boys were disappointed because they wanted to be Romeo to be with Isabella and the girls were getting angry because they didn't get to kiss me, o no, I would have to kiss a her.

"I'm sorry" she said "But I really can't act"

"Nonsense Bella you were brilliant" the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and headed towards the car to calm myself down, hopefully I don't have her for the rest of the day.

Bella's POV

"What's up Bells?" Seth said catching up with me in the halls

"One of the leeches came into my English class two I had to read lines with him fro Romeo and Juliet and 3 the bloody teacher has given me the part of playing Juliet in the play"

"No" Seth gasped

"Yes, now that means I have to kiss him, _kiss him_ Seth and…Seth this is not funny" I slapped his arm harder than I wanted to

"Ow…look I'm sorry, but it's just your luck Bells" he laughed holding his sides

"Thanks, thanks a bloody lot, look I'm going to Art ok I'll see you later" I kissed his cheek and left

"Don't forget to tell Jakey Bells"

I glared at him he just laughed.

The day had finally ended Edward did not come to Biology in which I was thankful for. I didn't need him sitting there like a statue and glaring at me through out the lesson.

I walked down the corridors and heard it

"Kick her harder" Lauren, I hissed I walked down to where it was and in the bathroom held Lauren and Jessica hurting Angela Webber repeatedly in the stomach Angela was screaming in pain Jessica and Lauren were laughing

"I don't think that's a good idea" I spoke up they both looked at me in fear but they were trying to pull off they weren't scared of me

"What you gong t-to do about it Bella" Lauren sneered I raised my eyebrows I looked to see Angela standing up Jessica went to kick her

"You kick her one more time Stanley I'll twice as much damage to you"

Jessica nodded

"Can you walk" I asked Angela

"I think so" she mumbled

"Wait outside ok just out there on the bench" she nodded and walked out. I turned to Jessica and Lauren who were now crapping them selves

"Now" I said walking towards them "What shall I do to you"

I whipped my hands clean and walked out of the toilets leaving Lauren and Jessica there crying.

Angela was sitting on the bench like I asked she was rocking back and forth holding herself

"Angela?" she looked startled I saw her face was red and puffy mostly because of what they did to her but because of her tears. "You cold" I asked she nodded I took off my coat and gave it to her

"N-no Bella I'm fine"

"Please Angela"

She nodded again and shrugged it on

"You didn't deserve that in the slightest Angela" I spat out she flinched back a bit "Sorry"

"No" she looked at me "Thank you Bella, I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't come in when you did"

I shrugged "How you getting home"

"I walk"

"Tough, today your riding in my car"

"No it's fine"

"Angela you know I'm not going to listen right?" I said smiling softly, this was the first confiscation I had with anyone outside the pack

she smiled and walked me right by her side.

Angela was limping slightly and I saw her ankle looked puffed up

"You might have sprain your ankle Ange" I supported her she flinched a little.

"Bella where the…O my god Angela you ok?"

"O she's fine Seth" I responded rolling my eyes "Come on open the back door for me so I can lye her down"

I brought her to Forks hospital the receptionist brought us straight through towards the beds and lay Angela down

"You want me to stay?"

"No it's fine"

"Ok I'll call your parents, could you give me their number" she told me the number and I went straight towards the phone. I told Seth to stay with her while I called them.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Webber"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Bella Swan I'm calling on behalf of your Daughter; she unfortunately had an accident at school and is now in hospital"

"O my poor baby" she whimpered

"Its fine Mrs. Webber she's going to be ok, I just thought you might want to come in and check on her"

"Yes thank you darling I'll be right there" click

I walked back to Angela to see one of the Cullen's this one was much older looking than his 'children' I assumed he was the leader of the coven. I breathed in and out and walked towards Angela.

"Hey your mum's going to come now" I held her hand

"Thanks" she said drowsily

"I've given her some medication to help her sleep, she's going to be in pain for a couple of days" he responded to me I nodded.

"Dr Cullen we have two more patients for you by the names of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory"

"I'll be right there" Seth looked at me for a second but then looked away "I'll be back shortly"

"Thanks Dr Cullen" Seth said Dr Cullen smiled and walked away

"Bella what the hell did you do?" Seth hissed

"Nothing much, there lucky I let them live" I shrugged he sighed "Don't feel sympathy for them Seth, they were laughing at her pain, they had no intention of stopping"

Seth nodded his face easing out a bit. No longer annoyed towards me but anger towards those two girls.

When I had arrived home my father wasn't happy to hear the news of my recklessness he told me I should control my anger

"Father they were laughing they enjoyed her pain"

He looked taken back but sighed

"Just please be good in future ok?"

I nodded

"How was the rest of your day, any trouble with the vampires" he asked while sitting down on to his chair

"No" I responded "You were right, they don't act like other vampires"

"I'm glad; do they know what you are?"

I thought back to when he stiffened in class in eyes full of hatred yet confusement

"Yes" I replied "But he didn't bother me" my father smiled

"Good, have you got any homework?"

"No so I was thinking of training is that ok"

My father pursed his lips "You trained last night"

My father didn't like me training ever day ever since the death of my mother I wanted to be stronger, able to look after myself in any situation.

"I know" I said shrugging "I just feel like blowing off steam"

He nodded but not happily

I'm sorry it might be confusing but the underlined is for Bella if you just leave one of the sentinces out that would be Bella's. I'm proberly just making you more confused sorry :) but your smart people you'll figure it out

Twilighterheart x


	4. Closer

Chapter 4

I wore my top model white long sleeved top with tight white pants, my white trainers and my white trainers had a black tick on them.

I went straight for the fitness room down stairs I tied my curled hair up in a pony tail and wrapped around my fists the white tape.

My schedule was simple 3 hours boxing / kick boxing 3 hours on the tread mill 2 hours doing crunches 3 hours of weights for the arms and 40 minutes of skipping. That always helped me to go to sleep at night, go figure.

I walked up the stairs slowly regaining my breath then I heard it downstairs

"Billy I understand that but we did say 1 year before Isabella's and Jacobs wedding" 1 year!

"Billy you know Isabella she is never going to agree with 6 months"

That was all I need to hear I headed straight back down to the gym to get rid of my anger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I got dressed for today in my Black floral neck shrug top with Dark blue sierra bootcut jeans and Black sintalon suit jacket with Hoof toe ankle boots. My hair was curled and then tied up. My earrings were Silver polished cross.

"You ok" Seth asked me while we were in the car

"I guess why" I asked confused

"It's just your dad says you didn't come out of the gym until 2:00 in the morning"

was I in there for that long?

"O"

"Don't 'O' me Bella what happened last night that got you so ticked?"

"Nothing Seth" I sighed "Just drop it yes?" I said smoothly and nicly

"Sure Bells" he nodded "So how's Romeo doing" I growled and Seth laughed I chuckled myself finding the humor in it strangly.

My last class of the day was English. Edward hadn't come in today not that I saw him with his family but the little spiked haired girl kept on looking at me strangely. I shook it off not really caring.

"Now we're going to continue with…" the teacher stopped when Edward walked in his eyes looking lighter than yesturdays

"I'm sorry again" he said giving the female teacher a smile

"T-that's fine take a seat" she replied smiling back at him, I rolled my eyes. There was only one word for it Gulible.

"Now we're going to give parts today for the play Romeo and Juilet" I sighed remebering yesturday "Now Mike you'll be playing Benvolio"

"But his charcter doesn't fight" Mike whined, Teenaged boys were weird

"Tyler will be playing Mercutio, Jessica and Lauran I'm still thinking about considering there still in hospital, Angela you'll be playing the maid of Jiulet" Angela smiled at me I replied I liked Angela a lot she was a nice girl. "Eric will be playing" he kept on murmiring Tybalt "one of the Montigues" he huffed into his chair I smiled slightly "Tybalt will be played by Emmett in the other class" I heard Edward grunt "and that's it for now, but don't worry you'll all have parts" she gave us the script to rehearse

"Isabella and Edward I'll need you two to practise more than anyone ok? I need this play perfect"

I looked over the script

"Have you read this before?" he asked suddenly it was only when I looked at him did I realize he was already looking at me

"Only once, but you can hardly forget the words"

"You don't like it" he asked surprised

I shook my head "I think it's pathetic in a way, when Romeo first starts out in the book he's completely obsessed with this other girl but then once he sees Juilet at the ball it's lust he feels not love"

"You don't believe in love at first sight"

"No, there's no such thing like I said, it's just lust that the characters are base on, in my personal opinion there behaving like children, wanting something they cannot have, it's an unhealthy relationship that should have never started"

"But what about the end the parents reunite, their deaths made them realize how hurtful this all is"

"In any situation they did it to resolve deaths in the family, they're trying to be the bigger person and forget it but the damge is already done the Capulaets have lost a cousin and a daughter the montogues have lost a frind and son, it's all a pathetic attempt to set the peace with something that can never be healed"

he looked at me astonished the bell rang, finally

"Would you like to acconampy my house this afternoon to practice?"

I looked at him confused didn't he know what I was? Who my father was?

"Unless you don't want to" he added quickly

"Em, yes sorry that would be great, now?"

"Yes why not?"

"Ok" I nodded "Let me just drop Seth off and I'll meet you at your house"

"Do you know where I live?" He asked chuckling

"This is Forks Edward" I rolled my eyes smiling

"Soooo, heard you talked to Edward today"

"So?" I replied to Seth, we were just coming up to his house

"Don't so me, what did you say to him" He asked smiling

"Nothing just talked about the project and that's it, here we are"

he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car

"Seth" I shouted I got the window down so he could poke his head in

"Yes" he said hopefully

"You forgot your lunch bag" I said chuckiling

he grunted something

"You better not kiss your mother with that mouth"

he stuck one finger in the air

"Seth!" Mrs Clearwater had just come out

"It wasn't the finger you thought mum"

"Nonesence get to your room and stay there for this evening" she pulled him inside the door she waved goodbye to me and I waved back.

I was half way to the Cullen's and I was still trying to figure out why he wanted me there.

Was it a trap? Don't be silly Bella.

I pulled up to the great white mansion on top of the hills Edward had come out to greet me

"Hi Isabella"

"Hey Edward and could you stop it with the Isabella, it's just Bella"

"very well, Bella it is"

He led me up stairs passing a photo I didn't quite understand

"Picasso" he said

"It's all over the head with me" he laughed, I'd never heard him laugh before it was like angels bells, stop it Bella. Come to think of it Edward seemed more at ease here he wasn't uncomfortable he was showing himself to me more

"And em my family, well my mother really, want to make you something" he stroked the back of his head and looked at me embaressed

"It's fine Edward, but they didn't need to"

He scoffed "Just wait until you meet them" he smiled sheepishly

He had brought me into the wide living room which was connected to the kitchen when I saw all of the Cullens apart from two.

"Bella" a woman with mahogony hair greeted me with a smile "We're making Italian for you"

"O thanks" I smiled sheepishly tucking a piece of hair at the back of my hair

"Bella this is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle"

"I've met you beforw at the hospital" he smiled

"My brother Emmett" the big bulky one who was currently smashing some chicken waved to me with the rolling pin "And this is Rosile who is Emmett's girlfriend"

she nodded and continued chopping

"Hey Bella" The pixie girl from the cafeteria came up to me and gave me some flowers she kissed me on both the cheeks

"Wow you do smell nice"

"Alice what are you…"

"It's ok Edward me and Bella are going to be great friends" she said smiling I looked at Edward who was undoubtledly embarressed closed his eyes and shook his head

"O this is Jasper"

"Hello Bella"

"Hi"

"Why don't you sit down Bella" Esme asked

"We've actually got studiying to do" said Edward who was desperatly trying to get rid of his family

"It's ok Edward" Alice said "You'll have _plenty_ of time to study together" she smiled at me

Edward sighed and jestured me to take a seat in the living room

"So Bella how old are you" asked Emmett

"17" I replied

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" Carlisle asked smiling from behind the counter next to Emmett

"No, but Seth is like a brother to me"

"O, we thought Seth was your boyfriend" Alice said "That's what all the…"

"Alice" Edward sighed frustarted

"No, it's ok, I don't really get on with people at my school, the girls exspacially"

"Why?" Jasper asked

I shrugged "I'm not sure, it's just there whole attitudes, the girls are always complaining because one time all the boys wanted me to go to this prom, and the boys are waaaay to hormaonal for my liking"

Jasper chuckled

"So Bella who are your parents?" Esme asked coming to sit next to me

"Em, my dad's always busy he's away at the moment and my mom…isn't with us anymore"

"O I'm sorry dear" she gently grabbed my hand she looked starngly at me then I remembered the heat of my skin "Are you alright, your terribly warm"

"I'm fine, I always get like this"

"Sorry?" Roslie asked for the first time addressing me

"I'm a little unwell"

"Do you want me to take you home" Edward asked, almost pleading

"No that's ok"

Dinner was lovely I hadn't actually eaten like that in a while. Edward had humilated me by telling eveyone what I told him before about my childhood fantasies of being a monstor

"When did you start to adopt" I asked Carlsile and Esme

"Well Edward was the first, we adopted him when he was…10, then Roslie, then Emmett and Alice and Jasper" she smiled

"Huh, so would you be able to tell me off stories of Edward" I could see Esme's eyes bright up

"O yes I have loads"

"Esme" Edward warned

"Shush Edward, this is your first girlfriend ever and I'm not going to pass the opportunity, right well when he was little Edward used to have two bears that his orginal mother anf father gave him. When they passed unfortunailty we adopted him and he wanted to keep the toys"

"O for the love of god" Edward said putting his head in his hands comping through his routes

"He still has them to this day"

"Really"

"Right that's it me and Bella are going to study, come on Bella" he practically picked me up from the seat dragging me away fromhis family

"Nice to meet you all"

"And you Bella"

I hadn't stopped laughing al the way upo the stairs finally we got to his room.

"Can I see them?"

"What?" he asked confused

"Your Bears"

he looked at me stuned

"Your joking right?" he said

"No are you going to show me them?"

"No" he said walking over to his bed

"Hmm I wounder where they are" I said tapping my finger on my chin

"Don't even try it Bella" Edward growled

I skidded my self below the bed and saw them I grabbed them before Edward had chance to drag me out by my legs

"Awww, they are so cute" I stroked the first one which was like a butter cream colour, and the second was a furry one, it's colour was a light brown.

"So soft" I whispered I looke dtowards Edward who was currently sitting in his seat with his head in his hands

"Edward" I got up from the floor and looked to him "What's up" I asked I sat down next to me, I still had the bears inmy hands he looked at them he smiled

"I remember when they bought me these" he stroked both of their ears "I saw them and immeditly wanted them, It was my 3rd birthday, my parents bought me them and asked me to them them" he gestured towards the lighter brown bear "This was named after my father, Edward sr, and this one, was my mother Elizebeth Masen" I saw Edward was getting a bit sentimental so I asked if he wanted to put them back

"No it's fine" he grabbed both of them and set them down on the chair kissing both of their heads I smiled

"Sorry you think I'm mad don't you" he chuckled

"No, I in fact have a hourse bag which I used to carry everywhere with me, ive still got it to this day, just can't seem to let it go" I shrugged, I had never told anyone that before, not even my father, he thought it was islly keeping childish things. He held my hand I intwined them we both looked at our hands

"So. I'm your girlfriend" I chuckled he smiled "And your first one at that" I nugded him playfully

"Only if you want to be" he said looking at me seriuosly, I looked down Edward was a vampire, it was his kind who killed my defenless mother in cold blood, but I was falling for him "You don't have to answer now love" he said that word love, it gave me that butterfly feeling in my stomach I hadn't felt in all my years.

"Sorry" I said biting my lip "I'm just unsure"

he shook his head "It's fine" he kissed my hand gently, sending me an electrical current through my body "Comeon we've got work to do" he stood us up and led us to the bed we lyied there, our hands still entwined while we rehearsed the play. I looked to his clock on the wall 12:00

"I better be going Edward, my dad is going to go mad"

He nodded and lead me downstairs, we walked towards my car he opened the door for me

"Same time tomarrow"

"We'll see it depends on what my dad says tonight" he nodded and I tip toed up to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek, he mirrored my moements

"Goddnight Edward" I whispered into his ear

"Sweet dreams Bella" he loosened his hand on my waist and helped me into my car.

I drove off knowing a couple of things, 1, Edward didn't know what I was 2. I knew I had to tell hjim the truth and soon and 3. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	5. Superhuman

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I walked back into tht ehouse with a big smile on my face

"Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" I rolled my eyes at Emmetts immaturity

"Enough Emmett" Esme said she came to me and smiled she hugged me tightly againest her

"I'm so glad you found someone Edward"

"We all are" my father said hugging his wife close to him

I nodded while still smiling, I ran to my room and lay on my bed. I saw the bears on the chair where I had left them, I smiled at the memory, Bella had made them good memeories not painful, I knew I was in love with her, and I would tell her soon.

Bella's POV

"Father" I shouted silence there was a note in the kitchen

Isabella, I've gone round to Billy's because a matter has pulled up I'll be back by 3:00 hopefully

Father x

I sighed in releif I ran up stairs to have a shower. I put on my cd and listened to Breaking Benjamin - Phase. I scrubbed my hair with the strawberry shampoo until finally I put my pajarmis on and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the radio

"_Good morning Washington there has been an overnight heatwave causing locals to wear the summer clothing_" I switched it off and falling back to sleep

"Isabella come on get up"

"No" I whined "5 more minutes"

"O yes" I heard my father smile "And I suppose you would like anoter five minutes aftre that would you"

"Your so generous Father" I chuckled

"Come on get up, and I'll tell you about last night's meeting"

"Urg" I hated when he cheated like that

"So what happened last night" I asked coming dowstairs still in my sleep wear.

"What meeting" he asked smiling

"You are eveil" I said grabbing a croissant and a cup of tes before heading up stairs to get dressed. He laughed I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I got dressed in my Grey and white striped skirt dress. I wore my Leather grey heeled gladitor sandals. My silver multi stone bracelet. I staightened my hair and put my stepping stone earrings in.

"I'll see you later Dad" I said grabbing my pale grey fencing jacket.

"Now you say what needs to be said to bella do you hear me?" Mrs Clearwater was fixing Seth's jacket "O here you've got some tooth paste on you" she licked her thumb and iped it off

"Mum please can I go now?"

"Ok. I'll see you later sweetheart" she kissed his cheek and smiled as he ran to my car

"Hi Seth" I smiled he looked shocked

"Have you been having coffee again?"

"No" I laughed while starting my car

"Then why are you so happy?"

"To see you silly boy"

"You haven't imprinted on me have you?" he asked scared I laughed

We had now arrived at school

"O god" he moaned

"What?"

He pointed towards Abbey, a girl in the same year as him she was wearing a pink summer dress

"Oooooo, someone have a crush?"

"Someone has imprinted"

I turned to him shocked "Why didn't you tell me"

"Why didn't you tell me what Edward said"

I pursed my lips

"If I tell you would you tell me about Abbey"  
"Cool" he said excidly "20 questions at Lunch?"

"Sure"

ENGLISH

"Mr Cullen on time for a change?"

"Yes Miss"

he sat down next to me "Hello" he smiled

"Hi" I smiled blushing, o god I was falling hard

"Now class we're watching a video today of the newish version of Romeo and Juilet" there were'yesses' and 'no work' I rolled my eyes

"Angela could you get the lights please?"

as soon as the lights went out it became uncomfotable hot sittin gnext to Edward, and it was hard for me to becomae hot scence as I'm a wolf.

I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Edward's clenched jaw and his fits curled up into a fists. I smiled he felt it too.

Edward's POV

O god of all the days to get a televison in, don't touch Bella, I was chanting to myself don't touch Bella. I felt a hand around my clenched fits. I saw Bella smiling at me. I entwined my fingers in hers and put our hands under the table so nobody could see, she smiled at me appreciavly. I kissed her hand lightly.

The lights went on and we both let go of each others hands and stared at the front. Me and Bella looked at each other and began to chuckle. We had to calm eachother down.

"Now what did you think? Mike"

"I thought it was boring a bit, there wasn't so much action in it"

"It isn't supposed to be all about the action Newton" Jessica replied, ever since her and Lauran came out of hospital they've been avoiding all contact with Angela and Bella. Strange.

"Bella what did you think of Juilet, during the dance with Romeo?"

"Em, I'm not sure really"

"Well what do you think Juilet was feeling"

Bella thought for a second but then answered

"I think she was feeling strange, she was feeling intoxicated by him"

"Very good, anything else"

"Em, maybe she felt as soon as she saw him butterflyies in her stomach, like, an instant connection"

"Spot on, you are defnaitly right for Juilet" Bella blushed

"And Edward how about Romeo during the dance"

"He was complatly captivated by her, she was like a fallen angel or star which he needed to speak to"

"And?" she urged smiling

"And he was in love in her, the way he saw her, it's the way you see married couples look at each other, they could look at each other for eternity and still want longer"

she was crying "Fabulous Edward, I knew I picked the right people to play these two"

Me and Bella smiled at each other.

LUNCH

"Would you like to sit with us?"

"em, maybe later I need to speak to Seth about something"

"Em, he's a bit preoccupied" I pointed towards Seth he was talking to a girl I known who was known as Abbey

"I'm going to kill him" she hissed

"Why?" I asked chuckling

"He promised to tell me about her"

I saw him look at Bella, I read his thoughts _o god she's going to kill me look away Seth concentrate on Abbey _

I chuckled

"What" she asked

"Nothing, would you like to go somewhere?"

"Sure" we walked back out of the cafeteria and sraight for my car

Bella's POV

"Where we going?"

"There and Back"

I laughed that was what my dad said to me.

"So I don't really know anything about you" he said looking at me while cutting off the engine near the forests

"Why are we here" I looked at him pretend fear "Is this where you kill me?"

He laughed loadly "Come on Silly girl"

He stepped out and hurried to my side he opened the door for me, I squeeled when he shut and locked his car

"Edward put me down" he picked me up bridal style

"Never, so tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck

Edward and I were talking forever, I had learnt his father was a Lawyer and his mother was a housewife, she looked similar to Esme while his father looked nothing like Carlisle. He remembers he was an only child and his parents died due to illness.

"Here we are" he had set me down and entwined our hands together we walked towards the blanket and food

"You planned this" I asked shocked

"Yes" he said proudly "This is where you shall tell me your favourate food apart from pasta" he had gestured towards the two huge boals of pasta. He helped me down and sat me next to him. I told him I liked Starwberries, Pasta, tuna, salad, burgers, Pizza, vegatables, Chocolate, Crisps.

"What about you" I asked "What food do you like?"

he pursed his lips " I like sweet things, Strawberries, thoses tangy sweets, tangerines"

"O my god you're a healthy person get away" I put up the cross sign andf he laughed I loked towards my watch 1:00

"We have pleanty of time love" he stood up and helped me he clicked on a song

"Chris Brown- Superhuman?" I chuckled he shrugged

"Alice said you would like it"

"I do thank you" I kissed his neck. He starteds to sway me

"Edward I can't dance"

"Nonsence, it's all in the leading" I put my head on his chest while we swayed togather. His nose was buried in my hair his hands were wrapped around my waist while mine were around his neck

"Your dancing" he teased

"Shuch, spoiling the moment" I whispered, he chuckled I pulled back and looked into his eyes, He leaned his forehead againest mine and looked deeply into my eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose when the song ended.

"We better go" He whispered

I nodded and again he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car.


	6. Troubles

Chapter 6

We had arrived just in time for the bell; luckily I had biology next with Edward.

"Cullen, Swan take your seats"

"Yes sir" Me and Edward had decided our story was we were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet lines for English and we lost track of time.

The class was almost over when Alice and Jasper came in

"Mr. Banner Edward has to come home, a family matter" she smiled, family matter, that would mean my matter most often than not

"Of course Alice"

Edward left but not before saying goodbye.

"I hate PE" Seth hissed

"Why?"

"She's given me detention"

"What for" I laughed

"Some boy was looking at Abbey and it was making her uncomfortable so I punched him" I laughed and hugged him

"Sweetheart it happens don't worry about it"

"Thanks Bella, could you tell mum"

"Won't she know you've got classes on after school anyway?"

"No, she thinks I'm at History catching up, not at detention, she'll find out eventually, could you ease me out a bit? Make sure I'm the innocent bystander"

"Of course, now go on"

I droved up to Seth's house, I got out of the car locked it and saw Seth's front door was wide open. I ran towards it

"Mrs. Clearwater?" I walked in and saw the window in the living room had been smashed

"Mrs. Clearwater?" I checked in the kitchen and slipped on something I looked at my hands, red liquid. My face went white; I looked up and saw Mrs., Clearwater on the floor in the exact same position as my mum. I crawled to her checking her neck, no pulse. I checked her injuries. Slit throat and vampire marks I growled.

I flipped my phone open

"Dad?"

"Isabella I'm a bit busy at the mo…"

"Dad Sue's been attacked"

Silence "Is she ok?"

"No, she didn't make it"

I heard a back ground voice "What's wrong Charlie" Billy Black

"What are the injuries Bella" he asked

"There the same as Moms" I replied hissing

I heard him shout towards the others

"GET SAM AND PAUL"

Then he returned to me

"Bella I want you to go and get Seth ok?"

"Sure I need to change though"

"Why do you…o, you mean you've got…"

"Yes"

"Lock the door and cover the body with bed sheets or something apart from that leave everything the same ok?"

"Sure dad, see you soon"

"See you soon Bella" click

I rushed home doing exactly what Dad had told me to do at the Clearwater's. I had changed into my black shorts, black sports top and black wedge sandals my hair was then tied up in a ponytail. I ran back into my car and headed towards Billy's house.

I picked up Seth and he had been bombarding me with questions

"Just something's turned up Seth; we all need to go to a meeting"

I stopped just outside the house greeted by my panicked father

"Isabella" he hugged me "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he saw I was clutching my mother's locket and he shook his head in understandment and lead us in to the house

"Now, we can begin, Seth why don't you sit down next to Bella"

"Oookaaayyy" Seth said confused

"We have some visitors here to help us" we heard cars pull up "Here they are" Charlie walked to the door and opened it

"Carlisle" Charlie shook his hand and I stiffened, Please don't let the rest be here. I felt sick

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie Esme" pause o thank god "Edward" shit! I cursed I let my head fall down in nervousness

"Right now why don't Bella start off" The Cullen's' looked at me in shock, I looked to Edward who looked mortified.

"Em, Seth promise me you won't kick off" I looked at him serious he nodded "Well there was an accident at your home"

"What type of accident?" he demanded

"Well you see, your mother was in an accident"

He went silent "Please don't tell me she's…"

I nodded and he began to weep

"Who?" he hissed

I looked towards my father, asking permission should I tell him or not. He nodded

"Vampire"

Seth looked at the Cullen's "Them" he hissed

"No Seth" I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm going out" he spat

"Seth please"

"I need air Bella" he shouted walking out of the door

"Sam could you…"

"Of course Bella" he said hurrying up to get Seth.

The evening past, Edward hadn't stopped looking at me

"That will be all then, Cullen's could you keep an eye out?" My father asked

"Of course Charlie, our deepest condolences"

"I hope Sam's found Seth" my father whispered while I droved the car

"Yes" I replied

We stepped into the house

"Dad, I'm going to bed"

"Ok sweetheart" he kissed my forehead and I went upstairs.

I lay down on my bed and put my hands on my face

What was going to happen now?

"Have you stayed awake all night?" my dad had come into my room, I blinked and realized my eyes were unmoiturised

"I guess so" I replied

He frowned "Come on, you better get ready for school"

"Is Seth ok?" "How did she die" "Was there a lot of blood" "was it an animal attack" People all day had been bombarding me with question I just ignored them and told them to mind there own business. I lunch I saw the Cullen's but didn't approach them. Seth wasn't in but Dad had told me he would be staying with Billy for a while.

The bell rang that means it was English

Edward was already sitting in his seat I sighed and took a seat next to him

"Right now today we're going to continue on with the video"

the lights went off

"Edward" I whispered no response

"Edward please we need to talk"

"About what? You lied to me" he said looking at me

"I never lied to you Edward; remember when I said it was complicated about he I wanted to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded

"It's difficult for a number of reason 1: I'm a wolf and there fore it is forbidden for us to be together and 2: I am supposed to marry Jacob Black but I don't want to Edward" I reassured him I held his hand "Please Edward I swear to you, you can now ask me any question you like and I swear I'll tell the truth"

we looked at each other, tears were forming in my eyes

"Answer me this then"

I nodded

"Do you care for me?"

"Yes" I immediately said

"Do you love me" he hesitantly asked

"With all of my heart" I replied

He smiled a bit

The fire drill went off

"Ok everyone calm down, let's just relax, single lining"

"Come with me" he whispered dragging me along with him but not before he told the teacher I was feeling sick. She allowed us to go home.

Edward decided we better go in my car, so his siblings could drive home.

We drove to his house.

"Hello Esme"

"Bella dear" she hugged me, I sighed in relief, she didn't hate me "What brings you hear"

"We were going to talk about things" Edward replied

"O, well I was going to Port Angeles to pick up some stuff, do you want anything Bella"

"No thank you"

She bid us good bye Edward lifted me up and ran to his room. He set me on the bed while he paced

"Edward?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but this is a bit too much for me"

he looked at me he came up to me and knelt in front of me

"Do you really mean what you said before, about you loving me?" he asked

"Yes Edward" I stroked his cheek

"How do I know Bella how do i…"

I cut him off with a kiss. The kiss was urgent and demanding, Edward was shocked at first but then he responded


	7. forgiveness

Chapter 7

Edward's hands were at my back drawing me closer I moaned when Edward traced his tongue across my bottom lip. I granted him access and we fought for dominance. I pulled him down on the bed with me he was slightly hovering over me.

After what seemed a blissfull eternity Edward and I broke apart.

"Never doubt how much I love you Edward" I kissed him one last time "I would do anything for you"

"Promise you'll stay with me, I don't care if this is supposed to be forbidden I don't care, just be with me and me only"

"I promise Edward" he kissed me again

Esme had come back so me and Edward went down our hands entwined

"You know this is going to be bad right?"

"O yes" I smiled kissing him

"Hello dears how…" she screeched and hugged us both "I knew you would deal woith everything" she clapped her hands she reached for the phone

"Carlsile they've made up"

"O my god" Edward whined I smiled and curled up to him

"O wait Carlsile ther're hugging come home now!" she hung up "Hang on I'll go get a camera"

"Want to go?" Edward asked

"No" I sang

I lead him to the sofa he sat down first and I followed he brought my legs on his lap, so I could curl up next to him

"Smile?" Esme sang I didn't have to try I chuckled and she snapped the camera I saw Edward face it was in a glare.

"Cheer up" I said kissing his cheek I saw another flash

"So cute"

"I'm home"

"Carlsiel please save us" Edward begged when his father entered the room

"Esme come on leave them alone" he asked his wife wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok" she walked away with Carlsile behind her he gave us both a apologeticic smile and joined his wife.

"Finally" Edward sighed

"Heeellllloooo" Alice.

"O god it's getting worst"

I laughed

"O Bella I knew this would work out"

"Hey bro, guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I found out I will be playing Tybalt

"O no" Edward moaned

"O yes, now come on practice"

Carslile and Esme reenetered the room

"Come on Bro

**Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford  
No better term than this,--thou art a villain." **Emmett said I laughed at his eagerness

Edward signed and stood up

**Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.**

Emmett pretended to be outraged

**Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.**

I was laughing along with the other Cullen's

**I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.**

He and Emmett fought

"Enough boys" Esme spoke

"I better go everyone"

"Bye Bella" they all chanted

Edward had walked me to the car

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Doubt full" I said kissing him while his hands were on my waist and mine threading into his hair "I've got training and there's the murder to solve"

"But it's the weekend" he whined kissing my neck I giggled

"I'm sorry but I'll text you _alllllllll_ weekend, promise" I kissed him one last time before he opened the door for me and I drone off

I walked into the house smiling

"Bella" I looked to see Jacob

"O hey Jake how are you?" I asked

"Fine our dad's have got some great news to tell us"

"Bella how are you" my father asked

"I'm good Father"

"Well we have good news" Billy said

"O?" I said

"Yes you and Jacob shall marry in 6 months" My father said smiling

"W-what?"

"What's wrong Bella?" My father asked

"What's wrong? This is the 21st Century you can't just arrange marriage dad" I looked to Jacob "Jacob I'm sorry but the love I feel for you is like a brother"

"You haven't given us a chance Bells" Jacob mumbled

"Exacly" My father ranted "Isabella go to your room and stay there for tonight"

I huffed and stromed into my room

I blasted Breaking Benjamin- Water, while texting Edward

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

We have a problem x


	8. Butterflies

Chapter 8

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

What's wrong love?

I sighed what could I tell him? Well I promised him I would tell him the truth but what would the out come be? I sighed and text

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

My dad has arranged mine and Jacob's wedding for 6 months, what do we do now Edward x

I waited patiently

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Everything will be fine I promise you, we have six months to figure this out.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I hope your right I love you x

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Don't worry I am right x I love you too, sweet dreams my love x

I got dressed in my black top model fitness clothes and walked down to the gym.

I listened to Linkin Park / Jay Z - Dirt of your shoulder/Lying from you.

In the morning I didn't even bother talking to my father, I just told him I was going out. I drove towards the Cullen's home. As soon as I stopped the car my door was opened and Edward kissed me. I threaded my fingers into his hair while he was cupping my face.

We broke away breathlessly

"Hi" I said

"Hello" he replied smiling "How are you?" he asked helping me out of the car by my hand and into the house

"Fine just frustrated that's all"

"Bella?" Alice was walking up to me with a smile "Would you like to go shopping?"

"No thanks"

"Why" she pouted

"Alice" Edward warned

"O fine, come on Rose"

We were in Edward's room again listing to Clair de Lune.

"Ok you start off this line then" I said underlining it

"I don't need the script Bella" he said chuckling

"Don't care your using it"

"Fine you start then" he pulled the blankets from the bed and tucked us in "What are you doing?" I giggled

"If I remember, they were under the sheets while they were reading these lines"

"They were also naked you want to do that" he wiggled his eyebrows and I tapped his arm "Control your hormones Edward" I giggled

"Very well, continue" he laughed

I rolled my eyes

**Edward** **Bella **

"**Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."**

I looked at him while I said it, he smiled and continued with his part

"**It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die."**

"**Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."**

Edward smiled devilishly

"**Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;"**

He tackled me, he was top while he pinned me down to the bed.

"Edward stop tickling" I laughed he didn't pay attention he just continued

"**I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day."**

I played along while he kissed my neck and trailed his hand down my side

"**It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows." **

We kissed, the kiss started out tender and light, it then became more fierce, we chuckled when we pulled back.

"**More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!" **Edward continued

There were no more lines for us; this is where the nurse comes in

"Bella I brought you some…o sorry I'll leave you two be" Esme smiled and left. I gasped

"I can't believe that" I chuckled

"Right on cue also, you think she was listing?" Edward asked at the crook of my neck I smiled

"I don't really want to know"

he chuckled and supported himself off me looking down at me

"I love you" he whispered

I traced his cheek with my hand

"I love you too" I replied smiling he kissed my palm while his eyes were closed.


	9. Suermassive black hole Nasty boy

Chapter 9 Supermassive black hole/ Nasty boy

I returned home that evening to be greeted by darkness in the house.

I switched the light on and there in the corner was Seth curled up into a ball.

"Seth?"

"I thought it would get better, but it's not" he looked at me with tears in his eyes "How can you cope, knowing your parents been murdered"

"I'm not sure" I replied honestly

"I'm lost Bella" he whispered crying I curled up next to him and hugged him tight.

Sunday

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

My families playing baseball tonight, want to join? X

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Will Emmett cry when I beat him? X

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Defiantly x

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm in x see you then, where shall I meet you?

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I'll pick you up at the Lodge x

Later that night I prepared myself for tonight I wore my very comfortable retro yellow crop pants, A retro zip jacket, and my black pineapple cap. Two toned platform trainers.

I straightened my hair so I could put the cap on. I looked down at my mother's necklace, wondering if she would be mad about me dating a vampire. I stroked it gently and headed off.

"You look cute" a whisper came to my ear making me jump I tapped his arm

"Don't do that"

Edward chuckled "Why'd you hid your face?" he pouted

I rolled my eyes "Come on" he entwined our fingers and walked me to the jeep, Jeep

I screeched "A 1997 Jeep TJ"

"You speak car?"

"You saying I don't know my cars" I folded my arms across my chest

"Hardly Bella" he scoffed "Rosalie's just as obsessed"

We arrived on the pitch to see the Cullen's scattered

"Come on shorty"

I rolled my eyes while he helped me out of the jeep

"Finally" Emmett sighed "I want to start"

"Calm it Em, Bella's a fan of your Jeep" Edward said I saw Emmett's eyes light up

"Finally a woman with taste" I saw Rosalie glare at her husband I smiled and pursed your lips "Apart from you Rose"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and jogged to Carlisle

"Smooth" I said

He scoffed and ran to Jasper

"They'll be making bets now" Edward whispered

"Stop suffocating her Eddie" Emmett said walking back to us Edward growled

"Boys" Carlisle spoke giving them warning glances

"Ok, Esme you still want to be at the side lines"

"Of course"

"Why don't you play" I asked

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett smiled wrapping his arm around me

"I know you cheat" she replied smiling

"Go on Edward, you at the far end" Alice said pushing him

"You want to bat Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Sure"

"How about girls against guys" Alice suggested

"Perfect" Rosalie sang "Have you ever played before Bella?" she asked

"Once but I'm well taught"

"We'll still win" Emmett said still having his arm around my shoulder

"Want to make it interesting?" I asked

"Bella I don't think…" Edward came back to join us

"No Eddie its fine" Emmett looked at me "What did you have in mind"

"How about we do it for different couples" Alice said

"Deal so If we win which we will, all you girls have got to pleasure us for a week straight" he looked at Rosalie smirking

"Fine" I replied

"What" the girls screeched

"But if we win, they'll be hell to pay"

"What's the bet?" Jasper asked

"Haven't made up my mind yet"

"Deal" the boys said

ENTER MUSE MUSIC

The boys were all seekers while we bat.

"It's time" Alice said behind me Carlisle was through the ball and I whacked it far out. The boys were shocked while I ran

"Get it Edward" Emmett shouted it was too late I had already done a rounder

The girls screeched in excitement

"1-0" Rose sang clapping my hand

"Edward" the boys hissed

At the end of the game it was 10-5 in favor of the girls

"We win, we win" Alice sang along with Rose and Esme who were smiling smugly at their husbands.

"Alright let's get this over with" Emmett sulked

"Ok well let's take it in turns" Alice said "I'll go first" she looked to Jasper "Nothing for a year" Jaspers jaw dropped but then smiled "And if you make me want you I'll make it longer" he sulked

"Dude, that's brutal" Emmett laughed

"I don't know what you're laughing about Emmett, your punishment is the same" Jasper laughed

"Carlisle"

"Please don't deny me a year sweetheart"

"I won't do that" she smiled sweetly

"O thank god"

"2 years"

We all laughed

"Now Bella, it's your turn"

I looked to Edward

"Well she can't deny him, they're both virgins"

"Emmett" they screeched

I smiled

"What, what have you got planned Bella" Alice asked smiling also

"Fancy going shopping Alice?"

"Of course but why? You hate shopping"

"Two words Victoria secret"

The girls laughed and the boys looked between me and Edward, Edward looking petrified for what I was going to do.

"Alice come on" I whined "I'm tired"

"Fine" she sighed

"Are you happy with your stuff" Rosalie asked

"Yes, but could I actually hide it at your place"

"Why" Alice asked

"I don't want to explain it to my father" they both nodded

We were driving in Rosalie's m3 convertible red car driving back to the Cullen's my phone started to go off FATHER,

"Rosalie turn the music down please?"

She turned down her music and I flipped my phone open

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hello angel I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow?"

"Em, I'm not sure why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to, em, join me for dinner, you know like a father daughter bonding"

"O of course dad I would love to"

"Brilliant, what time shall you be back"

"I'm not sure but I'll call you ok"

"Of course angel, don't stay out too late"

"I won't I'll speak to you soon Father"

"Goodbye angel" click

"What was that about?" Alice asked

"My father wants to take me out tomorrow, like a daughter father bonding thing"

"That's wonderful Bella" Rose replied smiling

"Everyone will be far away Bella, good luck" Alice said with Rosalie not far behind. Operation torture Edward was in plan.

I walked into Edward's bathroom to get ready. My hair smelt like strawberries it was curled I wore red lipstick and black mascara and eyeliner I wore the short corset blue demi bra with tiny frilly blue knickers. I slipped on my high heeled blue bow shoes

"Bella?" Edward shouted

"Turn towards the window Edward"

"Why?"

"Do it" I replied

I heard his feet shuffle I opened the door and made my way to him

"Don't look" I whispered sending him chills I wrapped the black silk scarf around him

"Bella, what are you…?"

"Sshh Eddie" I smiled dragging him to the chair and tying him up "This is your punishment, enjoy" typing his feet together. I put Christina Aguilera's song on Nasty naughty boy

"Bella?"

"Don't talk Edward" I stroked my lips against his he leaned forward to kiss me but I pulled back I circled him stroking his shoulders with my fingers this was the part I decided to whisper in his ear "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" his breathing hitched he bit his ear harshly. I circled him again this time coming to straddle his lap

"Now Edward you have the choice to see me? Or speak? Nod once to see, nod twice to speak"

He nodded once I smiled I undid his blind fold

"O god..." I wrapped the blind fold around his eyes again

"You disobeyed me Edward" I ripped his top and he grunted I began to kiss his chests using my tongue.

He whimpered

"Do you promise to behave?"

He nodded I smiled

"Do you want to see?"

He nodded

I undid the blindfold again he stayed silent I stood up and asked

"Would you like to kiss me?"

He went to speak but then stopped and nodded

"Where stare"

He looked toward my legs. I lifted my foot to put on the chair brushing his obvious excitement he hissed in pleasure he began to kiss my knee, using his tongue as he trailer his kisses upwards. I threw my head back and moaned he was at my inner thigh he nipped at it gently I yelped.

"We're back" Alice shouted

I chuckled and whispered to Edward

"Shows over" I licked his earlobe "Until another time love" I slipped on my coat and left making sure o grabbed my sensible clothes.

"Bella" Edward shouted

I heard him finally loosen the ties.


	10. EPOV Nasty Naughty Boy

Chapter 10

Edwards POV

I needed to hunt badly being around Bella with her sweet scent it was difficult as it is.

When I returned everyone said they needed to hunt, but the boys seemed reluctant to go.

I ran upstairs

"Bella?" What was Bella doing here?

"Turn towards the window Edward" she asked

"Why?"

"Do it" she commanded forcefully, I wonder why she wants me to…my thoughts were cut off when she walked behind me and whispered

"Don't look"

Sending me chills down my spine. She wrapped something around my eyes

"Bella, what are you…?"

"Sshh Eddie" I heard her smile, I growled, Bella had dragged me towards chair and tying me up "This is your punishment, enjoy" tying my feet together. She put a song on I didn't recognize

You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy

"Bella?" o god what is she doing?

"Don't talk Edward" She stroked my lips against hers I leaned forward to kiss her fully but she pulled back, I felt her smile as she pulled away. She started to circle me, stroking my shoulders with fingers through my thin black top. Just as I thought I might die of pleasure she decided to whisper in my ear "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" my breathing hitched, did she have any idea what that meant? Don't be stupid Edward of course she does. She bit my ear harshly. I felt her circle me again, this time coming to straddle my lap. I swallowed harshly.

"Now Edward you have the choice to see me? Or speak? Nod once to see, nod twice to speak"

I nodded once wanting to see what she was dressed in, it felt like barley nothing. And then it clicked, Victoria Secret. She undid the offending blind fold, thank you Victoria Secret!

"O god..." I whimpered but she put the blind fold back on my eyes.

"You disobeyed me Edward" .GOD. She ripped my top and I grunted. She began to kiss down my chest using her tongue. I threw my head back again and whimpered

"Do you promise to behave?"

I nodded

"Do you want to see?"

I nodded once

She undid the blindfold again I stayed silent I bit back for me to talk. She stood up and asked

"Would you like to kiss me?"

I went to shout god yes, but then I stopped knowing what she would do so I nodded

"Where, stare" she commanded she smirked.

I looked towards her long creamy legs. She lifted her foot to put on the chair brushing her heels against my obvious errection. I hissed in pleasure, I swear once I get out of these scarves, I began to kiss her knee first, using my tongue to taste her, she tasted like sin. As I trailed my kisses upwards. I saw she threw her head back and moaned when I nipped her inside thigh. She yelped

"We're back" God curse Alice!

She chuckled and whispered to me

"Shows over" she licked my earlobe "Until another time love" she slipped on her coat and left, taking her other clothes with her, she was going to leave me here!

"Bella" Edward shouted when she jumped out of my bedroom window.

I finally loosened the ties of the scarves and looked out to towards the window, she was already gone.

"Dammit" I hissed panting hard, the music was still on I went to it and turned it off; I walked towards my shower and put it on. God I'm going to need a lot of showers having that in my head.

Hope you liked  I know this is a very short chapter but I just needed to give you Eddie's POV. Much more torture for him in later chapter's maybe.

Please review

Thanks, for reading my story

Twilighterheart x


	11. Time of dying

Chapter 11

MONDAY

I woke up feeling refreshed and giddy.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes dad"

"I've called the school to say you won't be in"

"Why?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes, my father came in and smiled

"We're having our day together, now hurry up and get dressed"

I wore a knee lengthened blue skirt, with a white butterfly top and my crystaled white sandals. My hair was straight.

My dad honked his Jaguar XF to tell me to hurry up.

We went to Port Angeles for shopping. Cars, furniture, beds, clothes, presents.

Dad was currently checking his bank account while I received a text

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Where are you? The teacher said you weren't feeling well, anything I can do x

I smiled at his text

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm fine I promise, enjoy yourself last night? 

Not a moment later I received a text

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

You know I'm getting you back right?

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I don't think so; you lost the game x you boys made a bet stick to it. It's Emmett's fault really.

I sent it and waited for a response.

"You ready to go?" my father asked

"Sure" I replied

My father were in one of the fancy restaurants in Port Angeles, talking about old times. We were currently laughing over how mum used to mix the food together

"You know when Renee was pregnant with you, she used to always crave pickles, ham and tomato sauce"

"Eeww" I laughed, my father laughing also he dug his forks in his steak while I ate my pasta.

"Exactly, but when she served dinner she used to serve me whatever she was eating"

"She did not" I said sipping on my Pepsi.

"She did" he chuckled "I know wolves can eat like there's no tomorrow but there's a limit" he laughed.

"That was fun" I said to my dad, as we were unloading our stuff

"It was, we should do it again" he said shutting the boot

"Flippin eck we got a lot of stuff" I said chuckling

"We sure did" he replied

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted"

"Same here, good night sweetheart" he kissed my forehead and walked to his room.

I walked into my huge room and sat on the bed. I opened my phone 1 NEW MESSAGE

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I know, but it was so cruel, and don't worry myself, Jasper and Carlisle are going to punish Emmett. 

I smiled at the text, poor Emmett

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

That's not fair, Emmett going through enough pain with Rosalie not giving him pleasure, leave him be. And I'll make it up to you .

I'm coming in tomorrow so I'll see you then. X

I lay smiling in my bed.

"Bella?" I was being shaken by Charlie "Bella? You need to wake up"

"Why?" I said groggily I looked to the clock, 2:00 in the morning. "What have you got me up for" I asked rubbing my sore eyes

"There's been another attack"

I looked at my father panicked "Who" I demanded he looked upset, near the verge of tears

"Emily"

O my god, poor Emily, poor Sam

"How's Sam?"

"Well you're going to have to faze, we're patrolling tonight, and you'll see how he feels"

I nodded and got up.

I changed into my wolf form with my dad.

_I'll kill them all for what they've done to her_ I heard Sam think, I looked towards my father.

**Who does he think did it?** I thought to my father

_He thinks the Cullen's did, he's heading there now, but we'll get there first_.

My father and I ran faster towards the Cullen mansion.

We didn't bother knocking we burst through to see the Cullen's gathered round their TV.

"What's the problem friends?" Carlisle asked

Where were you tonight? My father thought

"He's asking us where we were" Spoke Edward

"We were here, why?" asked Carlisle tilting his head to one side

_Emily, Sam's partner was killed_ I said

Edward explained the situation to his family

"Our apologies Charlie, but we were no where near your reservation, the treaty remember?" Esme stated firmly but gently.

"**That's not the only problem, Sam seems to think it was you**" I thought to Edward **he's on his way now.**

Just then Sam joined us

Sam calm down my father thought

_It was them_ he snarled

"It wasn't" Edward" said, I could see Emmett and Jasper tense along with Rosalie

_Who else could it have been? You're the only vampires who have been here; we would have picked up another vampire _

**Sam, you didn't check the scent at all **I thought **Stop trying to pass the blame on the Cullen's so we can find who is really doing this **

_NO! _

Sam had pounced towards the Cullen's but I was faster, I grabbed him be the neck and chucked him away from Esme's neck. He slammed into the Cullen's open door. Carlisle was by his wife holding her

"Sam we have told you it wasn't us" Carlisle snarled "Please leave my home"

Sam composed himself, my father stepped in the way of Sam

Sam go home and calm down, I'll come round later this evening to find out who did this. 

Sam nodded and ran off towards the forests.

My deepest apologies my father said towards Edward, Edward nodded and spoke to his family what my father thought.

Bella, come along we have work to do

I ran along side of my father back to the house.

Bella, I need you to patrol tonight

**Ok, am I to be alone?**

Unfortunately yes my father sighed

**That's fine, you know I prefer that**

If anything happens Bella, I want you to howl, and we'll come straight to you

Later that night while the elders were having a council I started to patrol. I needed to speak to Edward and the Cullen's apologies for tonight.

I raised to the house, it seemed wrong to go through the front door in my wolf form, I saw a balcony at the back of the house. I climbed up the tree and jumped onto it.

I walked into a room which I recognized was Edward's

"Bella?" Edward said while he was sitting on his couch reading a book "What's wrong?"

I needed to speak to him probably; I grabbed a black blanket from his bed and walked into the bathroom.

I changed into my human form and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Edward" I sighed walking up to him

"Bella" we hugged tightly to each other, one of my hands holding the blanket while I wrapped my other arm around his neck. His hands on my bare back giving me all sorts of ideas, I'm glad he couldn't read my mind.

I pulled back from his shoulder and tip toed to kiss him. The kiss was instantly urgent. Edward trailed his tongue on my bottom lip for access. I granted while I tipped my head to the side to deepen the kiss. He moaned when I trailed my kisses from his lips to his ear, nibbling on it. His lips trailing towards my neck kissing, nipping licking, urging a moan from me.

We pulled back to look at each other, my hand coming to rest on his cheek while his were still on my bare back

"I'm sorry" I whispered "For this evening"

"Its fine, I knew you didn't think we did it, I could hear you from Charlie's mind"

I nodded "Things just got more complicated for us didn't they?" I asked knowing it was really a rhetorical question.

"He deed they did love" he replied smiling a little. He kissed my fore head and I hugged him.

What are we going to do Edward?" I whispered against his chest.


	12. O my god

Chapter 12

Myself and Edward were lying in his bed, just holding each other until the sun came up.

"I have to go" I said

"Stay" Edward said tightening his hold around my waist.

"I have to go Edward" I whispered against his lips before gently kissing him.

"I love you" He whispered, I smiled, that was the first time he had ever said that to me.

"I love you too Edward" I stroked his face while kissing him. I pulled away still having the blanket around me and changing back into my wolf form.

I walked into my bedroom to get ready for today. Everything seemed to be happing so fast. It's hard to believe a couple of days ago everything was fine, and now they were totally chaotic.

I wore my Flutter Knit Tunic and my low cut dark boy pants. With black army boots.

I drove in my Mercedes car to school, Seth was staying with Billy and Jacob for now.

I parked into my usual spot and got out. I saw Edward walking to me.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I replied

"Bella" I heard at the side of me, Edward stiffened

"Hi Jacob"

"Hey I was just saying to you Seth is going to come in today, I just dropped him off" Jacob turned to Edward "Jacob Black leech, Bella's Fiancé"

"My regards, dog" he snarled back Edward quickly gave me an apologetic look. Thank god the bell rang

"Look I'll see you Jake"

"All right, remember tonight, we're all having dinner tonight in Seattle"

"Sorry?" I asked

"O sorry your father has told me to tell you we're all going out tonight, he didn't have time to tell you yesterday, with the thing an all…"

"It's fine Jacob I'll be there"

"See you later Bells" he kissed my cheek briefly and I heard Edward growl.

"So that's Jacob" Edward whispered to me in English, I nodded "Do you care for him?" he asked. I looked at him sharply

"No Edward, I told you last night it's you I love, no-one else"

He smiled "Just checking. Jacob can give you so much more, wedding, family"

"You can give me both of them also, silly vampire"

"You would marry me?" He asked

"Of course"

"So if I say…tomorrow?"

I looked at him, he was intently looking at me, I hadn't given the thought of marriage, but Edward asking me was breathtakingly tempting

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes" he whispered

God someone get us out so I could speak to him

"Now get on with your work" the teacher said

"Excuse me, but I don't feel well, may I please go to the nurse?"

"Of course, Edward could you accompany her"

"Of course" he helped me up and walked out of the door.

I had dragged him to my car. I put him in the passenger's seat while I started the engine and drove off.

"Edward, are you seriously considering of marrying me"?

"Of course Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward" I said softly "It's just you can do so much better"

We were on the cliffs driving up the mountain of rocks

"What do you mean 'so much better' everything about you is perfect"

I shook my head in disagreement "Edward, I'm trouble I'm hideous, your beautiful and kind, intellectual, charming, loving and so much more why would you want to marry someone like me?" I asked my voice raising a little

"Bella you are none of those things, you are beautiful, kind hearted, brave, funny, witty, caring and I love all of you Bella"

I stopped the car when we drove to the top. I got out of the car and paced

"Bella?"

"Edward are you serious?"

"Absolutely" he said determined

My breaths were uneven, my heart was fluttering, and the butterflies which came to me every time I was with Edward were in me more than ever

"Yes" I whispered

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I'll marry you" I smiled.

Edward ran to me vampire speed and hugged me

"Thank you Bella" he pulled back and kissed me fiercely "Thank you"

"Are we going to tell your family?" I asked

"I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"I think we should but I don't want a over the top wedding, so we'll have to limit Alice, I'm putting Rosalie and Esme in charge of her"

He chuckled breathlessly

"Tomorrow?" he asked

"Tomorrow" I replied, before melting myself into another kiss.

"We can't have it in Forks" I whispered to Edward we were Biology

"Why?"

"My family, I've just got this feeling they'll know something's up"

"What do you suggest?"

"Out of town, which means we can't bring your entire family with us, just a couple"

"I know, who do you think we should bring then"

"I don't want to choose" I whined, Edward smiled and chuckled

"You're cute" he said holding my hand under the table

"Just cute?"

"No not just cute" he kissed me quickly without anyone seeing

"Godd, because that little show I did the other night" I whispered against his lips and niting his bottom lip "Was nothing compared to what I'll do on our wedding night" he hitched his breathing while I pulled away smiling.


	13. Deciding

Chapter 13

I started to get dressed for this evening. I wore my fishtail red dress with my hair curled and left down over my shoulders.

"Bells you ready?" my father asked

"Yes, hang on"

I grabbed my red glitter bag which held my phone and wallet

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm going now, I'll see you later x have you told them of the engagement?

I walked down the stairs, my red bow high heeled shoes edging on the stairs.

"You look beautiful Bella" my father said kissing my cheek

"Thanks, you look handsome" I commented, he wore his tux for the first time in forever.

My phone beeped

"Who's that" he asked

"O it's em..." I thought "It's Angela she wants me to go away with her tomorrow but I've said no"

"Why?"

"Well because of everything that's happened" I said

"Even more reason to go" he said helping me in the car.

We arrived at the ridiculous high priced restaurant at 7:00. We were greeted by Billy and his son Jacob.

"Billy, Jake" my father greeted them both warmly, while I stayed in the background waiting for them to finish

"Bella, you look beautiful" Jacob said kissing my hand

"Thanks" smiling slightly "Shall we go in?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Would you excuse me for a minute" I spoke standing up and walking out

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"Em, well it's Saturday and me and Ben go away for the weekend"

"O that's perfect; I was just wondering if I could come, I won't be in your way"

"Don't be silly of course you can come"

"Well I'll tell you everything tomorrow but em if my dad asked or anyone else asked could you say you invited me a couple of days ago"

"Em, sure, but why"

"It's complicated but I swear I'll explain"

"No problem Bella"

"Thank you again Ange, I owe you"

"Hardly, not after you helped me from Lauren and Jessica"

"Its fine Angela, I'll speak to you tomorrow"

"Sure thing Bella, bye"

"Bye" clicks

I sighed in relief I checked the message from before

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

No I haven't but I will if you want x

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

We'll tell them together later x love you

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Of course love and I love you too. X

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We went home at about 11:00 in the evening.

"Did you enjoy yourself Bella?" my father asked

"Yes"

"Well I'm heading up, you coming"

"I'm just going to go for a drive for a bit"

"Why?" my father asked worryingly

"I just need to think about some stuff"

"Ok, please be careful" he asked

I arrived at the Cullen's 10 minutes later. Edward, again, had greeted me at the door.

"You look breathtaking love" he said kissing my hand

"Thanks" I blushed

"Come on, they want to know what's happening"

He picked me up bridal style giving me a quick wink of the cliché of it before running towards the dining room.

"So what's happing?" Alice demanded tapping her foot impatiently

Edward set me down on the couch while he sat down next to me hugging me close

"Well, em, myself and Edward have em…decided to get married" I said

There were a bunch of squeals and congratulations

"But…" Edward started "We're not having it here because of Bella's Family getting suspicious and we can't bring all of you without it being the same thing, so we sort of…have to choose" Edward stated as nervous as I was announcing it

"Well who are you going to take?" Alice said "Bella may I remind you I've organized wedding before" she gave me a wink

"O phaleeeeessse" Emmett said "Don't make her uncomfortable" he said to Alice, then he looked at me "You look lovely this evening Bella"

I blushed and chuckled "O my god" I whispered

"Don't suck up Emmett" Rosalie said "we know she's taking me" Emmett Alice and Rosalie started to argue. I looked to Jasper who was trying to calm everyone down

"Ok how about you give us 1 hour to deal with this and then we tell you"

They looked at each other

"Or, we could have a competition"

"Why do I feel like competition sounds like war" Edward said

"Because it is" Rosalie said

The 'game' was called wedding game, I rolled my eyes at the name

Edward decided to write the questions

"Ok" Edward started hugging me close "Would the competitors please stand forward"

All of the Cullen's walked forward.

"Now first up Emmett and Jasper"

Emmett smiled at me giving me a wink "Suck up" I heard Alice say

"Now Emmett you be Bella and Jasper you be yourself, now Bella is having second thoughts of marrying me"

"What?" I giggled

"Just a question love" he said kissing me

"Now Jasper without using your emotions, how would you calm Bella down, go"

"I don't want to marry Edward" Emmett pretended to cry I stifled a laugh with my hands "I've got cold feet, one man for the rest of my life I don't know if I could do it" he said grabbing Jasper by the arms "This means I'll never get to sleep with Emmett"

I laughed while the Cullen's shook there heads and Edward growled at Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes and said

"Look _Bella_" Jasper emphasized my name "Getting cold feet is very common" Jasper put his hands on Emmett's shoulders "It's just because of all the anticipation, and all you need to remember is you love Edward and you want to spend the rest of your lives together"

I was in awe at Jaspers speech.

"Very good Jasper" Edward said smiling and ticking it off on the paper

"Hilarious Em" I commented still chuckling

"Thanks Bells" he said touching my fists. Walking back next to his wife who was glaring at him, he switched places so now Carlisle was next to a very fuming Rosalie.

"Ok now Carlisle and Esme"

They stepped forward smiling

"We're at the chapel when suddenly a drunk old man steps in commenting about his lost winnings at the casino, Carlisle you're the drunk guy, while Esme's the bridesmaid, what do you do Esme?, go"

I was in fits of laughter when Carlisle pretended to be drunk

"I've just lost…" but he didn't have time to finish because Esme tackled him to the floor.

"Very good Esme" I said clapping and laughing

"What!" Alice started "She just interrupted a ceremony"

"You want a piece of Esme" she asked her daughter I giggled not being able to se Esme ever violent

"Okkkkkaaaayyyyyy, awkward" Emmett said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while of talking about it we decided the three people who were coming with us

"Ok so we've decided" I spoke The Cullen's now returning to the living room to hear the verdict I was curled up in Edward's side when I said this

"Ok so, Carlisle your coming"

"Thank you Bella"

"So are you Esme" Edward said

"O thank you dears" she clapped her hands and went to her husband

"And finally," I looked to Edward who was also extremely nervous

"The last person coming with us is…" Edward said

**Ha-ha evil cliff hanger ******** , so who do you think it is? **


	14. Teenage love affair

Chapter 14 Teenage Love affair

"The person we're taking with us is Jasper"

Jasper smiled brightly

"What!" the rest of the Cullen family shouted

"That sucks, why?" Emmett asked

"Because he was the most generous one, and he didn't fight" I said

"You rigged it you telepathic git" Emmett pounced on Jasper but Jasper was faster and more experienced.

"BOYS!" Esme shouted

"Well it's not fair Esme" Emmett pouted and he looked like he was crying

"Aww" I walked to him and hugged him

"It's not fair" he murmured in my hair while hugging me back

"I'm sorry, Em, you know I love you like my own brother but we need you to stay here and help the girls set the little party"

Emmett pulled back

"Are you being serious?" his lips forming into that child smile I loved

"Of course" I laughed

"Ha" he said to Jasper and his parents "Screw you, we get to plan the party, awahoooo" he started to dance.

I rolled my eyes while Emmett and the two girls went to plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I've got to go" I said to them all

"Bye Bella"

Edward walked me towards the my car linking me

"I'll see you tomorrow then love" he murmured just before kissing me

"And I'll see you" I said just on his lips

We kissed for a while, memorizing each other.

"Edward, come on" Jasper said

Edward sighed "I'm sorry" he kissed me before opening my door and helping me in

"Its fine" I kissed him one last time before closing the door and driving off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was getting married tonight.

I got in the shower singing,

Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone?  
Cause I wanna holla  
Daydreaming 'bout you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Wanna have your voice in my ear  
'Til mama comes and say its too late  
Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first my last my ending and beginning  
I'll write your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Missus.

I got and skipped to my room, I I walked to my CD and played it properly. I danced and sang.

I curled my hair and put my white diamond studs in, wearing my mother's necklace. I wore my Petite ivory beaded edge dress. And my Ivory Layla heeled sandals. I wore clear lip gloss and a little black mascara. And finally my Silver button heart, pearl and star charm bracelet.

I skipped down the stairs and saw my dad reading his paper and drinking his usual coffee. I walked to him kissing his head

"I'll see you later dad" I smiled brightly

"You ok Bells" he asked chuckiling

"Fine" I shouted before walking out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I arrived at school with a smile on my face.

I stepped out to see Angela coming towards me

"You look happy" she stated smiling herself

"I am" I frowned "Who did that?"

She fixed her glasses "N-nothing"

I turned to see Lauren and Jessica look away quickly

"They said you couldn't do anything, said you were soft now"

"Really" I said still glaring at them

"Please Bella, don't I think they said it on purpose"

"To get me at it punch them and get me caught I know" I said "It's their style"

I looked to see The Cullen's arriving. I smiled

"Fancy someone Bella" she teased

"Angela could you get in the car, I've got something to tell you" she sat in the back seat.

………………….

"O my god, that is so romantic" she said

"I know" I giggled "I want you to be one of the bridesmaids"

"O I would love to" she hugged me "Wait why can't your dad know" she asked pulling back

"Well, our families don't get on"

"The English teacher is so right; you two are perfect for Romeo and Juliet"

I smiled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're going to the library today class" the teacher spoke "I want you to look at Shakespeare's work, before the play next week"

We all worked towards the library

"Y-you look pretty today Bella" Mike stuttered

"Thank you Mike, you look charming" I said smiling leaving him stunned. I walked towards the end isles. I found one of the books and sat down.

I started to read

"You look far more than pretty Bella" Edward whispered in my neck, he inhaled my scent. I closed my eyes and smiled. I entwined my fingers in his hands which were around my stomach as I was at down

"How ironic" he whispered

"What is?" I asked.

He put his lips to my ear.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes"

"Your right, very ironic" I said before kissing him

"Bella we're…o sorry" Angela said "I was just going to say Mrs. Bridge wants us back to the class with our books"

"Thanks Angela"

"Angela, Bella has told me what you're doing for us, your very kind and we owe you everything"

"Don't be silly, it's nothing" she waved off before returning to the group

"How's Alice and Rosalie today, they in a evil mood"

"No, but Emmett is strangely, why?"

"See the bruise on Angela's eye"

"Of course"

"Lauren and Jessica did that to her"

He shook his head in discussed "So you're thinking pay back"

I nodded "I've already battered them so obviously it's not getting through to their thick skulls, I would say brain but they don't have one"

"I'll see what they can do, but for now my love" he said helping me up "We need to get back to class" he said kissing me before he detached his body away from mine. I pouted and he chuckled

"There will be _plenty_ of time for that tonight on our honeymoon" he whispered

"Hmm, I seem to remember a promise"

"Really" he said jokingly

"Yes, the one where your actually allowed to touch when I say" I kissed him before skipping

"You little vixen" he said catching up with me, I laughed


	15. Kissing you

Chapter 15

We agreed to go at different times. Edward and his siblings were going first, and myself, been and Angela would go next.

"Be safe" Edward said to me

"Always am" I replied smiling, he rolled his eyes and kissed me before getting dragged of by Alice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Call me when you get there" my dad asked giving me an awkward hug.

"Of course, I'll see you in three days"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Again thanks for going this guys, I don't know how to repay you"

"Are you kidding? We're riding in your car!" Ben shouted making Angela and myself laugh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Bella are you ready?" Esme asked me

"Yes" I replied smiling, she led me towards a house, sorry, mansion "Esme! How the hell did you…"

"It's one of our friends; they let us borrow it for this occasion" she said smiling "We're all staying someone where else"

"I still can't believe in Seville" Angela said

"Have you never been before sweetheart" Esme asked

"Never" Angela replied

"Well, Angela your dress is waiting through there and Ben yours through there"

"You got us clothes?" Ben asked

"Of course, now come along" Esme dragged me and Angela through the doors while Carlisle led Ben towards the other room.

"Now Angela your dress is here" she held up a light blue sway dress,

"O I love it"

"I knew you would darling now, your changing room is just there"

While Angela went to get dresses, it was my turn

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Esme had got me a white satin dress, with an embroider bodice. She curled my hair, better than I ever did. And got the straight bits at the front and clipped them in at the back with a white pearl clip.

"Your mother would be so proud of you Bella" she said, I didn't realize I was stroking the necklace, it was what I did whenever I was thinking of her.

"Thanks Esme"

"You nervous, I could get Jasper in here to do a replay of Emmett" she asked smiling

I laughed remembering my goofy brother

"No thank you Esme"

Angela had stepped out of the dressing room

"You look beautiful Angela" I commented

"Thanks, you look…god you look beautiful also" she said smiling and hugging me

"Are we ready to…" Carlisle started but stopped when he saw us "You all look beautiful" he said smiling

"Thanks" we all said at the same time, causing us to laugh

"Come on Jasper's having a migraine trying to calm Edward down"

"Why what's wrong" I asked

"Nothing, he's just thinking you'll leave him"

"I'm going to kill that man" I whispered

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ready"

I nodded and bit my lip; Carlisle was walking me down the isle.

"Calm down, maybe Jasper should have walked you" Carlisle chuckled I scoffed

"I've not done it a hundred times thank you very much"

Carlisle chuckled

I looked at the room, and I saw gold angels on the wall, white/pink and red rose petals on the floor, followed my candles. I saw Edward at the end of the isle smiling at me. We reached the minister

"Who gives the bride away?"

"I do, her father in law"

"Very well lets' begin"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The ceremony was perfect. Myself and Edward said farewell to our loved ones and headed towards the other part of the house.

"Edward, put me down" Edward picked me up bridal style

"Never" he said smiling kissing me gently.

He set me down gently on the bed and kissed me again.

My hands coming to rest in his hair, our movements were slow and deliberate. Our kiss was not urgent; we were kissing slowly and sensually.

Edward hovered over me. I started to take of his black blazer. He shrugged it to the floor.

He helped us to the upright position on the bed so now my head was touching the pillows.

He reached for my hair and undid the clip, making me lye my head more relaxed into the pillows. I traced his face with my finger, gently leading it onto his cheek bone.

We pulled away for a second, he looked at me for permission, he was toying with my corset at the back of my dress, I gave a weak nod and then returned kissing each other.

I ached towards him to give him better access towards the corset. He finally undid the corset and was now pulling it down slowly and gently. He trailed his kisses down along my body with the dress. His hands were on my back and I moaned softly and quietly. His lips were currently on my breasts, lingering gently onto them. Giving them sweet innocent kisses.

He trailed more down my body; he was now on my stomach and now going further down.  
He missed the intimate part of my lower body and kisses my legs. Finally the dress was off and now on the floor with his blazer.

He looked up at me with a soft smile. I breathlessly giggled shaking my head. He climbed up my body again and kissed me on the lips.

It was his turn to loose his clothing, while we still kissed, I began to undo his top gently lingering my fingers in his top to feel his chest. Edward moaned slightly in my mouth. The last button was undone and Edward, while pulling away from the kiss and looking at me, gently shrugged it off and let it drop to the floor.

He lowered his body just enough for us to feel each other, we both gasped and moaned. We looked at each other just lying there.

I finally trailed my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his pants kicking them off with my feet.

Edward kissed me, our kisses still sensual but growing rougher. His tongue explored my mouth while mine did the same. His hands were trailing down my side until coming to rest on my white panties. We didn't break the kiss, nor did Edward ask for permission, we both know we want this, we've waited for this. I raised my hips for him to take them off. I helped him by kicking them off with my feet.

All that was separating us now was his boxers, which painfully obvious, was leading me to feel him.

I gulped while he stroked my cheek. Edward hovered over me now, our chests no longer connecting.

"We don't have to do anything Bella" he said sternly

"I want to, I'm just afraid of the pain" I smiled

Edward's eyebrows fuzzed together

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked

I nodded and began to take off his boxers.

With his boxers finally off I felt him on my inner thigh.

"Tell me if I hurt you" he begged he hovered over me.

"I will, but you'll never hurt me" I trailed my fingers on his lips

He entwined our hands together so they were at the side of my head.

I could feel him at my entrance; he slowly began to ease into me. I gasped

"You ok?" Edward asked while panting himself

"Yes"

He nodded and with one gentle thrust he broke my barrier.

I buried my face into his neck clinging onto his hands, my nails, if he wasn't a vampire, surly leaving scars.

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing my face

"I'm fine Edward, please"

He nodded and gently pulled in and out.

"Edward" I moaned the sensation of him being inside me. Was incredible

"Bella" he moaned in the crook of my neck.

Our chests together again, while his thrust became a little more urgent. I met his thrust with my hips.

A short while after myself and Edward came together.

Our breathless pants echoing the room, Edward rolled himself next to me and bringing me along with him.

"Thank you" Edward said

"What for" I chuckled

"For being born" He said giving me that favorite crooked smile.

He kissed me gently one more time before I went to sleep.

Edward began to hum a melody I wasn't familiar with; I'll ask him when I wake up in the morning.


	16. Save me from myself

Chapter 16

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and something else

I sat up and saw Edward in the kitchen cooking

He put orange juice on the tray and brought it towards me

"Good morning love" Edward said smiling

"Morning, you didn't have to do this" I said looking at the breakfast, but my stomach growled. Edward chuckled

"Your stomach says other wise love"

I leaned up and kissed him, he still had hold of the tray

"Hang on" he said putting the tray to one side he pushed me on the bed with him hovering over me

I laughed and he smiled

"Are you happy?" He asked

"I'm beyond happy Edward; I never thought I would feel this"

"What do you feel?" He asked kissing my neck I could feel his smile

"Love, especially for a vampire"

He pulled back

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"My mother, she was killed by a vampire"

Edward looked shocked

"I am so sorry love" he kissed me gently

"Not" kiss "Your" kiss "Fault" kiss

"Still, did you find out who did it?" kiss

I shook my head "We searched for months but no leads"

"I'll do everything in my power to find who did this Bella"

"Don't, I'm happy now, I know she's in a happy place, I don't feel anger anymore, I just feel like my hearts about to pop out of my chest because it beats rapidly whenever I'm near you" Kiss

"Then words can beyond describe to you what I feel for you"

"Then show me" I asked

"My pleasure" he said quickly entering me

"Ahh…Edward" I moaned

"Bella" he grunted

This was nothing like last night, this was fierce, rough, hard, demanding and I loved it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After constant love making, me and Edward stayed in bed talking about our lives, I was interested in his parents

"They would have loved you"

"I'm sure I would have loved them" I said smiling

"They were perfect people, but they're fuzzy. But my mother was very much like Esme. She was kind, witty, she wore the pants in the family" Edward chuckled and I chuckled

"Sounds like my mum" I whispered "I remember when dad wanted to go to someplace which held all of the sports and my mum wanted me to go with her to the spa and shopping" I chuckled remembering that day "My mum put her 'mess with me and I'll punch you' face on towards my father" Edward laughed "My father was ten times as stronger as her could have dragged us both to the sports convention but, he let my mum have her way"

I clung to my necklace. I felt something wet at the corner of my eye, I was shocked

"Bella I'm sorry" he said hugging me

"I've never cried before"

"Never" he asked astonished

"No, not even when I found my mum's body"

"Bella" he said horrified

I remembered it all as I told Edward.

"_Mummy?" I walked to her, her body was on the floor dripping with blood from her neck her eyes still open from the shock. I bit my lip "Mummy" I sobbed, no I shall not cry, I chanted to myself. I slowly walked to her I saw her blood stained necklace which held our photos. I traced it with my shaking finger. "I'm sorry mummy" I whispered I curled up to her looking into her eyes one last time before closing them I undid the necklace for me to keep, it felt wrong in a way seeing as I was taking it from her, but she always wanted me to have it. _

Edward's POV

I cradled Bella in my arms as she cried, but I had a feeling she wasn't crying for just her mum, I think she was crying for everyone in her life who had been hurt, the ones I know of Mrs. Clearwater, Emily, how much more people has she seen die in her life

"Don't leave me" she sobbed on my chest

"Never" I said kissing her pouty lips

"Make love to me Edward" she asked, how could I deny her.

I hovered over her and stroked her face, as I entered her, our eyes never disconnected from each other.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you so much more my Bella" I kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'll be back soon" I said as she was drifting off in the white sheets

"Ok" she kissed me one more time "Don't take too long or I'll kick your ass"

I laughed "You can do that any day of the week and I'll still love you" I replied kissing her and tucking her in.

"Love you" she sighed before drifting off to sleep

"Love you too Bella" I kissed her bare shoulder, I hated to leave her, but I needed to hunt.

Thankfully the sun had gone down which left me with a pit of darkness to hunt wildlife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's POV

I heard a distant knock come to the door. I groggily got out of the bed and put on my white silk long housecoat which Esme got me.

I opened the door to see Carlisle

"Morning Bella how are you" he smiled

I chuckled "Your not going to turn into an Emmett are you?" I asked

He chuckled "No, just asking"

"I'm fine thank you, would you like it come in"

"Thank you" he entered the kitchen where I followed

"What's up" I asked pouring myself some warmed up coffee

He shrugged "Just asking if your ok, Edward told me about your mother"

I nodded; I wasn't hurt by Edward telling his father about my mother Edward told me they didn't keep secrets in the family.

"I'm ok; I just wish I knew who did it"

"To kill them?" he asked

I shook my head "Maybe not, before I met Edward" I smiled "I would have defiantly killed them for what they've done, but now" I shook my head "I'm not sure" I looked to Carlisle "I'm finally in a place where I feel happy and if I was to kill them it would bring me back down"

"My son Jasper told us of your first encounter in the cafeteria, my children's first sight of you, Jasper said you were angered when you looked at them"

I nodded ashamed "I thought all vampires were the same, when in English when Edward came in and I saw his eyes I knew there was something different, but I was feeling still angry"

"I understand" Carlisle nodded he stood up from his stool "We're going out tonight dancing, would you and Edward like to come?"

"Em, I'm not really a good dancer"

"Don't worry we'll help" Carlisle smiled

I nodded "Ok"

"Edward should be back soon" he said at the door, he kissed my forehead "Thank you for bringing my son to life"

"It's the other way round dad" I said

He laughed and hugged me tightly

"Carlisle"

We turned to see Jasper standing awkwardly behind us

"Yes Jasper"

"I was just going to go and hunt, I was wondering if you would like to come"

"Of course" he turned to me "See you tonight then daughter" I giggled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Carlsile and Jasper left I closed the door and lazely walked to the couch. I was actually pretty hungry s I decided to bake a massive lunch, or dinner.

When I looked there was any type of food there was. I was giddy.

I got out a burger, pizza, chips, then a curry, bread, popedoms (**sorry don't know how to spell it**). And 2 bottles of water.

I cooked them all at the same time and it looked like a buffet. I looked towards the DVD cabinet and Edward had brought the entire collection of One foot in the grave.

I sat down on the couch eating the curry first. I was watching one foot in the grave the trial.

TV – Viktor Meldrew, looks towards the sky while it's thunder and raining "I suppose your going to keep that up all day now are you as well, swear blind there's someone up there watching" looks down to pretend he's god "Yes I can just see Meldrew unwinding the flex on his lawn mower let's piss it down"

I laughed loudly choking on my water.

"Something funny love" Edward came up behind me and kissed my ear

"Yes Victor Meldrew arguing with god"

"Again" he smiled sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me, he looked towards the table "Hungry?" he said smirking

"Shut up, I'm a growing girl I need my food" I said pouting

"I just need your company" he said kissing me

"You can be in my company then as long as your going to watch One foot in the grave with me" Kiss

"Of course" He replied pulling back he watched along with me

Viktor had just been obsessing about the line in the wall, he looked up towards the lamp shade

"What are you doing up there strutting around like you own the lamp shade" Audience laughs along with myself and Edward "Well I'm sorry matey we won't be having any of that, thank you very much" walks into the kitchen "Where do daddy long legs come from? Saw one on the shower curtain this morning if I hadn't managed to slow them down with some hair lacker" Viktor grabs a duster from the cupboard and makes his way back into the living room "Just a little quirk of mine I never share a bath with something that's got six legs" Myself and Edward laughed "Earwigs, bumble bees," looks cautiously at the spider "Now the trick here is to get a hold of him with out breaking too many of his , o" looks at hand "bugger it" he realizes he's got one of the spiders legs in hand "Come here, come here, got you" walks towards the window and opens it shaking the duster "Well come on what are you waiting for a parachute" I laugh along with Edward again, Edward was curled up into a ball, his head on my legs while I rested my head on his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We watched some more of One foot in the Graves, while we were curled up together.

"O I nearly forgot your family wants to take us, Angela and Ben dancing tonight"

He looked surprised "And you said yes, you hate dancing"

I shrugged it'll be fun, as long as you stay with me at all times" I kissed him

"Always love" he kissed me again and pushed me down on the couch.


	17. It's not over

Chapter 17 It's not over

The honeymoon was over, I felt like I was actually going to cry. Edward and his family were leaving first.

"I'll see you soon love" he said kissing me, I was wrapped in the bed sheets. Still naked.

"Please don't go" I asked him sitting up and kissing him forcefully. He moaned

"Bella I have to, this was your idea remember?"

"My idea sucks" I whispered against his lips. He chuckled,

"I'll make it up to you I promise?"

"You better" I replied smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Myself, Angela and Ben arrived back home the following day.

"Thank you again" I said hugging them both before getting in my car

"Its fine" they replied sitting in the back seat

I dropped Angela and Ben home. They thanked me again and went inside to tell their parents what they've been up to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dad" I smiled

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked hugging me

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Good, come in Billy and Jacob are here"

"Why?" I asked

He just shrugged

We walked into see Jacob and Billy smiling at me

"How was your trip" Jacob asked

"Fine"

"We have some exciting news Bella"

"O"

"Yes, you and Jacob are getting married in 3 days"

I looked at them, they were kidding right?

"Bells" My father spoke

"A-are you kidding?"

"No" They responded

I gulped and walked out of the house slamming the door behind me

I ran to the Cullen's house

"EDWARD!" I shouted

"Bella what's wrong?"

I cried and hugged him "They've planned the wedding"

"You and Jacob's?"

I nodded "3 days"

Edward stiffened

"Edward, I need to feel you," kiss "Make love to me"

He nodded and picked me up and ran towards his bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward was cradling me in his arms, I felt safe here. Edward tickled my sides and I giggled. We kissed each other tenderly stroking each others features

"What the hell is this"

We turned to see my father standing there

"Dad" I said sitting up

He looked furious

"I can explain" I said

"How the hell can you explain this" he said turning towards Edward "Sleeping with a leech"

I got up and grabbed Edward top, my clothes were ruined.

"Dad please just calm down"

"Calm down! You're sleeping with a leech when you're supposed to be marrying Jacob"

"Dad I've already told you I don't want to marry Jacob" I shouted

I saw Edward get his pants on behind my dad

"Mr. Black" Edward started

"Shut. it" he snapped "You are not to see my daughter ever again"

"No!" I screamed "Dad this isn't just us fooling around I love him and he loves me"

"Vampires can't love" my father hissed

"Dad" I could feel my eyes watering

I saw Edward tense a little, he walked to me and hugged me

"Get off her" he shoved Edward off me by throwing him to the wall

"Edward" I cried wanting to go near him but my fathers grasp stopped me

"We're leaving now" my father dragged me

"No dad please"

"Bella" Edward said "its fine go with your father"

I sobbed lightly I ripped myself out of my fathers arms and ran to Edward bending down I kissed him gently. Just like we did on our wedding night

"I love you" he spoke

"And I love you Edward, with all my heart and soul" I kissed him one last time before I was being dragged away by my father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We drove away from the Cullen mansion in silence

"Why?" my father demanded his hands in a tight fist on the stirring wheel

"Because we love each other" I whispered

"He's a leech" he shouted "One his kind killed your mother who's killing our own tribe!" he looked at me disgusted "Your lucky I let him live"

I turned towards him sharply

"Dare touch him and I'll kill you" I hissed

My father looked at me shocked "What has he done to you?" he asked

I looked away

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I went to bed crying over Edward, I was curled up in my sheets hugging his bear close to me.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward's POV

My angel was crying. I rushed to her hugging her tightly

"Get off her" Charlie hissed he threw me across the room causing me to leave a dint in the wall

"No!" my love screamed

"Edward" she cried wanting to get out of her fathers grasp to come near me. I could have fought him, but then Bella would be more upset.

"We're leaving now" Her father dragged her from me, I literally thought my heart broke

"No dad please" she pleaded

"Bella" I said "its fine go with your father"

She sobbed lightly, she managed to get out of her fathers arms and come near me to kiss me, which could be our last kiss. Just like we did on our wedding night

"I love you" I spoke, very aware of her father's thoughts

"And I love you Edward, with all my heart and soul" She kissed me one last time before her father dragged her away from me.

I got up finally when I heard my families voices. I got up and walked to get a shirt on. I wore Bella's favorite shirt, my pull over grey shirt which she loved to cuddle in.

I walked in the living room where my family was.

Jaspers head was the first to snap up

"Edward" he said "What's wrong" he asked while still in the grasp of Alice.

"Edward" Carlisle asked

"He knows, Bella fathers knows of us"

Everyone gasped

"Where's Bella now" Esme asked

"La Push, with her father"

"Does he know of you and Bella's marriage" Emmett asked seriously

"I don't think so, but he's forbid us to see each other"

My mother hugged me close to her while I wept into her shoulder.

"I can't live without her Esme" I said


	18. Hurt

Chapter 18

I was still curled up in my bed, I hadn't slept last night I cuddled Edward's bear next to me still.

I remember the day he had given it me

_We were lying on his rehearing the play again, _

"_Where are you bears?" I asked smiling _

"_There over there" _

"_Where" I looked up to see two bears tucked in a blanket "Aww" _

"_O shush" he said playfully nudging me _

_I looked towards them again _

"_What are you thinking" Edward asked me coming to lie next to me so we were now face to face on our stomachs. _

"_Just how cute they are" _

"_Would you like one?" he asked smiling, I looked at him shocked _

"_No it's ok, there're yours I can't…" _

"_Nonsense I wouldn't let anyone else have them, which one?" _

_I looked towards the light brown one "May I have that one" _

"_Of course" he said standing up; he gave it to me using his vampire speed "Here you are" _

_I smiled and hugged him while still holding the bear _

"_I'll keep it with me at all times" _

The memory was painful, I closed my eyes tight. I heard my fathers footsteps passing by my door. I looked to the clock 6:00 in the morning. I got up and started to dress, still having Edward's button top and lightly stripped it from me and hung it up.

I slowly made my way to the shower to get ready for today.

I got dressed in all black my Black Shawl Collar Waistcoat, a black chiffon halter dress top. Blue super flare indigo jeans and my black Mamin kneeled heeled boots. I wore my mothers necklace. Black circuled aring eyeliner and my hair straight.

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad look up me, I didn't look at him I headed staright for the frigde to get some water.

"We need to talk" my dad said, I wasn't interested I grabbed my car keys and walked out

"Hang on one minute young lady" he shouted. I was outside I opened my car door and drove off. Without a second look at the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I arrived at school earlier than anyone else. I got out and walked in

"Bella" I turned to see Seth run up to me

"What" I snapped

He looked at me puzzled "What's up?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Bella it isn't nothing" he grabbed my arm and spun me around

"Back off Seth" I said before turning away from him, feeling guilty, I walked into the school and into the library.

I needed to think about stuff. I sighed and opened up the Romeo and Juilet book

I looked at the place Edward was reading to me a couple of days ago.

"**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**

"Bella" I napped my head up to see Edward behind me, I got up and ran to him. We hugged each other tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked I shook my head

"It isn't fair Edward, the one time I'm happy they want me to stay away from you" I weeped into his shoulder he pulled back and he stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything" he said apologetically

"Don't be" I stated sternly "It's there fault, there're so damn stubborn, I don' care Edward" I stroked his lips with mine "I don't care if they disapprove, I am your wife and I love you"

"And I am your husband who loves you dearly" he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was urgent and demanding. Edward growled and pushed be to the back wall. Pressing me against him forcefully. His hands making their way down my face to my waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped my slender legs around him.

We broke away to breath

"Does your dad know about us being married?" he whispered against my neck

"No, I wasn't sure what to say" I closed my eyes and hugged him, he hugged me back and set me down

"Move away with me" he whispered

"What?" I pulled back from him to look on his eyes

"Move away with me, I've got a house near my home town Chicago, where I lived with my parents. Live with me there" he kissed me tenderly

"What about your family"

"We were moving anyway, we're all finished here, we're all graduating soon come with me"

I bit my lip "yes" I whispered kissing him "Yes, I'll live with you"

He smiled brightly "Thank you" he chuckled and kissed me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Lunch and I had barley any time with Edward, we didn't have English or biology today.

I had told Angela what happened when we were in Art

"He can't do that" she whispered "He can't forbid you two to see each other"

"I know he can't but it won' matter soon, Edward's asked me to move away with him and his family so we can have a place of our own"

She smiled "Thank goodness for that" she said

"May we please have Bella" Sam? What was he doing here, did my father tell them of me and Edward?

"Of course, Miss Swan"

I nodded; I said my goodbyes to Angela and went off with Sam

"Sam what wrong?" I asked while we were in my car

"We know who's been doing this and we need to act now before it's too late"

"Who is it, a woman called Victoria; apparently she has a grudge against us"

"Why"

"We're not sure"

I had a text message, I heard my phone beep. Sam hold the steering wheel.

"Sure" he held the wheel while I opened my back and had a look

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Where are you? Are you ill? X

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

No I'm not ill sweetheart, we know who's been doing the killings a woman called Victoria, have you hear of her before?

It was a couple of seconds before I got another text

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I think so; we bumped into a woman a couple of weeks ago named that, saying she was alone now in the world because her mate was killed 11 years ago. Where are you now?

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm in the car with Sam, we're going to my house. Are you coming?

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Are you sure that's a good idea, your house is on the reservation, the treatry

He had a point that would give the wolves a perfect opportunity to kill them. I shuddered at the thought

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'll come to you soon then, I'll explain everything there

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Where shall I meet you

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Our meadow x

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I'll see you there than my love, until 8 shall we say

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Perfect, I'll see you there soon then. I love you

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I love you too Bella x I'll alert my family of the person.


	19. Romeo and Juilet

Chapter 19 Luna Nueva

The meeting had gone on for much longer than I expected. It was now 10:00.

"I'm going out" I said to my father

"No your not"

I heard my phone buzz I looked

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I think we should tell him about our wedding together

I thought, no I was going to tell him now

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

No, I'm going to tell him now, I'll be over to you in a moment

"Yes I am dad" I said turning to him

"No your not" he shouted "You are engaged to Jacob and…"

"It's impossible for me to marry Jacob"

"Why" he roared

"1 I don't love him and 2" I reached the front door "I'm already married" I stormed out

I raised to Edwards home but the car was turned over and I went over the cliffs which I passed.

What seemed like eternity the car stopped and I managed to crawl out the window.

I looked up to see a woman with fiery red hair glaring at me

"Victoria?" I asked in a hiss

"Correct Bella"

I stood up and crouched "Why are you killing my family"

"Because your family killed my mate James 11 years ago"

"Impossible" I spat

"O?" she said stepping towards me "we killed your mother, but then…" I didn't give her time to explain, I changed into my wolf form and attacked her. Aiming for her throat she ran away from me.

I chased after her, realizing she was heading to my grounds

"Bella come home now" I heard my fathers thoughts

"**Dad, the vampire Victoria is on our grounds heading to the house**" I thought

There was a pause

We'll be ready Bella

Edward's POV

I was waiting patiently for Bella to come but she never did. I sighed and ran back to the house

"Edward?" I heard Alice come p to me while I was still outside "How did it go?"

"She didn't come; her father must have stopped her"

Alice's eyes went wide, I knew she was having a vision Jasper was by her side instantly I looked into the vision, there was Victoria but I couldn't really see anything but I saw a necklace

I gasped

"Victoria is on the grounds of the reservation"

The rest of the family came out looking at me concerned

"We shall go" Carlisle said "We'll help"

"The treaty" Rosalie said

"It doesn't matter" I stated "We have to help"

My family nodded and we raced towards the reservation.

Bella's POV

I was battling the vampire named Victoria, her teeth bared across her lips. We circled each other for a moment before she pounced. I bit my teeth into her neck tearing out a chunk of her neck out.

"BELLA!" I turned to see Seth fazing into wolf form he was trying to help me but he was attacked by one of the newborn vampires.

Before I thought about it, I pain on my leg and neck pierced through me. I looked at the wound, she'd bit me.

I became dizzy I fell to the floor. I could feel myself fazing back to my human form. I crumbled to the floor, I was wearing nothing. I could feel the mud on my side while I slightly curled up to hide my naked form. I started to shake. The venom was killing me; I didn't have much time left.

They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die. I saw mine, my mother, my family, and my beloved vampires. My darling love Edward. I turned my head slightly to see Edward killing Victoria her head rolling on to the floor.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward shout, my eye sight was clouding but I managed to see Edward run to me and cradle me in his arms "Bella? Come on" I saw him shrug his coat off and wrap it round me so my arms were through his sleeves.

"Bella what's wrong"

"I'm….I'm" I screamed in pain, shutting my eyes tightly, o god I didn't want him seeing this

"Bella" I heard Edward sob.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked his heartbroken son

"I don't know" he replied not taking his eyes off me

"I'm…d…dying" I croaked out coughing up something, rust smell, my own blood.

"Don't be silly" Edward replied stroking my hair and kissing my forehead "Your going to be fine" he weeped

I shook my head "She bit me, Vampire venom is leather towards wolves" I coughed again and sniffling back a scream.

"NO!" I heard Edward roar "No, Carlisle do something!" he demanded his confused father

"Edward, there's nothing that can be done" he said to his son putting his hand on his shoulder

"No" Edward snarled brushing off his father's hand "I won't loose her"

I began to cry knowing this was the last time I would see him, I stroked his face "I love you" I whispered.

I saw all of the other Cullen's circle round us while the wolves fought the last remaining newborns, I saw their heartbroken faces.

"Bella you are not going to die" Edward said confidently

I nodded "Yes I am" I said stoking his cheek with my thumb "Promise me something Edward"

"Anything"

"I don't want you to go to the Volturi" I saw Edward's family look at him "Promise me, you'll carry on living, for me" I whispered the hot tears running down my eyes I saw Edward close his eyes and tighten his grasp on my hand

"I can't"

"Yes you can" I replied smiling slightly "You can Edward, promise me you'll take care of your family, to meet someone else" I brushed his lips with my trembling fingers "Promise not to mope for centuries over me"

He looked at me his bottom lip wobbling; I knew if tears were able to form in his eyes, he would be crying right now, as bad as me

"I…Promise" I heard him say kissing my hand, he was shaking bad

"I want you to take my necklace" I said

The look in his eyes made me want to curse everyone who's taken me away from him.

"I love you, so much my love" he whispered against my lips before kissing me

"And I love you too Edward, with all of my heart and soul" I kissed him again.

Edward's lips were the last thing I felt, my hand dropped from his face, and I joined my mother up in heaven.

Edward's POV

She was gone, my love was gone forever. My family were crying like myself.

I looked at her wedding ring. Kissing it gently. She had become so cold.

"That was a…" I heard Bella's father speak but stopped when he saw Bella's body. "Bells" he ran to her body I still had her hand close to my lips

"Edward son, we need to prepare the arrangement" Carlisle spoke

"No" I growled

"Your fathers right Edward" Mr. Swan looked at me, with tears in his eyes "We'll deal with this" I looked down at his daughter. My wife. I closed my eyes and thought o our time together. The first time we met, the way she smiled at me when ever I was near, The way she looked so beautiful all the time, the way her nose wrinkled in the cutest way, the way she made me feel, the wedding day, how radiant she looked. All of the memories flashing through my mind

"NO" I shouted crying at the same time "Bella" I weeped "Please wake up don't leave"

1000 years later

I visited Forks again.

"Hello Bella" I whispered kissing her white grave stone. And setting a white rose on her grave. "I've kept my promises" I whispered crouching down. Tracing her name with my fingers. "All of them apart from meeting someone, there's no-one else Bella" I sobbed. It had been 1000 years and the pain in my heart was worst than ever. I clutched her necklace close to me as I wrapped it around my wrist. It now held her mother, father, her as a child and her as I knew her; she wore her hair in a messy bun. I smiled and closed my eyes. I gulped.

"If there was anyway of bringing you back" I cried "I would do it my love" I said

I was there for at least 9 hours never getting bored.

Until tomorrow love" I kissed her grave stone which stated:

Isabella Marie Swan/ Cullen

Beloved daughter

Beloved wife

She will stay eternally in our hearts

You were an angel during life,

Now you shall join the angels in heaven.

I looked at the grave one lat time until tomorrow and began to walk away, however hard it felt.

There never was a story of more woe 

Than of Juliet and her Romeo

**Let me hear your reviews on the heartbreaking chapter, I was crying all the way during the death and visiting the grave scene. **


	20. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

There is a new poll up regarding this story, vote and tell me your views.

Kind regards

Twilighterheart x


End file.
